Everchanging
by Holywoodunderfed
Summary: (Sequel to Speak) Max and Warren are finally together, but Chloe's life is falling apart. Rachel cheats on her, Joyce is pregnant, and, to top it all off, she's forced to go back to Blackwell. But with a new year, comes new students and new friends. It might take all the friends they have to save Max and Warren. (Fun little self-insert experiment/attempt). Book 2 of 3.
1. Prologue: Change is Bullshit

**Author's Note: Before this story begins, this story takes place in the same AU as the one I introduced in my story Speak. I highly encourage new readers to at least read the prologue to that story before this so you can understand the AU (Dakota is returning in this story too). As I've hopefully mentioned in the description, this story is a self-insert with myself and fellow writer Master Assassin Ezio 91. Just a fun story that hopefully has interesting themes.**

 **This story will be told in a first person perspective. Like Always, I'll switch between the two perspectives.**

 **Probably should advise you not to read if you like Amberprice. Just saying. I personally like the ship but it wouldn't work in this story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 _ **Chloe**_

 **February 23rd, 2014**

 **7:43 p.m.**

Don't get me wrong, I was happy for Max and Warren. It was almost a relief for the two nerds to finally get together. It was honestly pretty fucking hilarious to walk in on Dakota and Brooke's fight too.

But I had bigger things on my mind. Lately, Rachel has been acting weird. She stopped talking to me, she's been spending far too much time away from the apartment without letting me know, and we hardly spent any time together at the dance.

Needless to say, I fucking knew something was up.

Rachel insisted on driving to the Two Whales because I was drinking. Whatever. I needed to figure out what she was up to.

Thankfully, we had taken my truck. Rachel didn't notice when I snuck her phone out of her purse while we were getting out.

I hid the phone from Rachel's view while we discussed rent for the apartment. I wasn't really paying attention, I was more or less making a suspect list. A drunken one, yeah, but a suspect list.

People that Rachel could cheat on me with:

Max: Unlikely She's way too fucking in love with Warren to even think about an affair with Rachel. Hell, she probably wasn't even attracted to girls until Dakota.

Warren: Also unlikely. Way too in love with Max. Warren seems way too innocent to even think about picking up strange. Hell, he probably calls sex "coitus".

Dakota: Very possible. Only problem is, she's barely left the house since she cheated on Max. Like, she's been _hella_ sad then. To the point where I'm sure they fucked.

Brooke: Rachel actually has standards.

Frank: This is the interesting one. I know they've fucked before, because after Rachel and I broke up for a month (I don't even remember why we did), they slept together. I'm over it now, mostly. Still, I like him and he's my dealer. They better not have fucked.

Dylan Brooks: Rachel has been modeling recently for a local radio service with this one 20-something year old kid. I guess he was well known for some other modeling shit. Still, I don't trust the douche.

Then, after that, I'm not sure. Those are just the most likely candidates. I've been thinking about this for the last few days, and I'm going insane. I haven't been able to eat recently, or sleep. Rachel is my everything, and I don't want her to break my heart.

I'm looking at Max and Warren across the booth. It was pretty obvious that the two nerds were holding hands. Hell, it was obvious to everyone in the room that they were together, and were hella happy about it.

I remembered what it was like to be that blissfully happy. To be able to not have a care in the world. I wish I could be happy for them, but I'm too racked with anxiety to be happy for them.

While Rachel was talking to Dakota, and Max and Warren were whispering sweet nothings, I snuck a glance at her phone.

Messages from her mom and dad. Text from Mr. Jefferson. Pretty sure he's gay…

Not finding anything. Pretty standard stuff.

Just before I can sigh in relief, I run across the douche canoe himself, Dylan Brooks.

And I don't find much. At first. Just some texts about meetings and stuff. Until I strike gold.

Dylan, Dictator Douche himself, says he can get Rachel cast in some Netflix original show if she sleeps with him. I'm hoping for her to say no, but I'm greeted with the exact opposite. She says yes.

Then, nothing. I started to panic. But maybe I just imagined it, right?

I check the Frank messages. I can trust Frank right? I've known him for years. Longer than I have known Rachel even.

Looking at the texts, nothing seems out of wack. Until I come to some texts dated a couple of days before.

 _Frank: We really need to tell Chloe._

 _Rachel: She doesn't need to know._

 _Frank: I cant. I cant keep me and you from her._

 _Rachel: You're kidding me right? You were completely fine keeping this a secret in September. Now you're getting cold feet?_

They fucked. They fucked. They fucked. THEY FUCKED!

I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand to be near Rachel or touch her. I had to get out of here.

I shot a look at Max that read, " _I'm sorry. I'm sorry for fucking up your perfect night."_

Max seemed to have sensed something in my eye because her eyes widened in alarm. Max couldn't calm me down. Nobody could.

Quickly, I got on my knees and slid out of the booth and into the empty booth behind us. Warren, Dakota and that bitch Rachel started in shock. I had no time for them though.

I ran outside before any of them could react. Alone, I launched the phone as far as I could chuck it.

"What the fuck?!" Rachel shouted. "Was that my phone?"

" _She doesn't need to know,"_ I spat. Instantly, Rachel knew.

"How long have you known?" Rachel cried hysterically.

"Oh, I just found out!" I cried with false cheer. "Not only did I find out you've been two-timing me with Frank, but with that douche Dylan Brooks! I mean, who haven't you slept with?!"

"Well, maybe," Rachel came back with a different tactic. Less cry-y, more bitchy, "If you weren't such a raging bitch all the time, then I wouldn't have thought about sleeping with Frank."

"You know what the sad thing is?" I retorted hotly. I was trying to push back tears that fought their way to the surface. I would NOT cry. Not here, not in front of Rachel. "I actually loved you."

Rachel took it and didn't say much. She walked past me and avoided my eye. I wanted her to scream. I wanted her to hit me. I wanted her to cry.

I didn't want her to turn around and say, "I thought I loved you too."

 _ **Chloe**_

 **May 12th, 2014**

 **8:57 p.m.**

 _Fwung._

 _Thwack._

 _Fwung._

 _Thwack._

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, " _Jeez Chloe, cliffhanger much?"_

Yeah, I get it. You're probably mad. I am too. We were my favorite couple too.

 _Fwung._

 _Thwack._

 _Fwung._

 _Thwack._

The thing is, I trusted Rachel. Sure, in the two plus years we were together, she hurt me a couple times. But she was almost always the first to apologize. She knew how to make things right. She was the proverbial glue that held my broken ass together.

 _Fwung._

 _Thwack._

 _Fwung._

 _Thwack._

Rachel sold the apartment. To be fair, she gave me half the money she made off it. Now she's off shooting that lame-ass movie she got from that douche wagon Dylan Brooks. God, I hate him.

 _Gulp._

 _Ugh. That burns._

 _Fwung._

 _Thwack._

It's been almost two months. It still sucks. Max and Warren and Justin and everybody else are getting ready to graduate. And me? Well, this loser is still working as a dead end tattoo artist. Minimum wage sucks ass.

 _Fwung._

 _Thwack._

"Chloe? Honey?"

That's another bummer. I'm forced to move back in with Mom and David now that Rachel sold the apartment. Realistically, I could barely have enough with the profit from the apartment to get my own shitty apartment. Sad fact is, I probably wouldn't be able to afford the monthly rent.

 _Fwung._

 _Thwack._

"Chloe? I am not going to repeat myself."

 _Fwung._

 _Thwack._

That's mom. Her and David have been going out a lot less since I've been back. Mom's also been buying these shirts that are like two sizes too big. And she's been sick. Luckily, that keeps 'ol Drill Sergeant out of my hair. If I wasn't so shoulder deep on my own self-pity, maybe I'd check if Mom was okay.

Maybe if I just ignore her, she'll go away.

 _Fwung._

 _Thwack._

"Chloe," Mom says while bearing down on me. "Will you stop playing with that tennis ball and talk to me?"

After the last _thwack,_ I roll my eyes and toss the ball behind me. The ball hits the wall and rolls to a stop next to the box of clothes I have yet to unpack.

"What do you want, Mom?" I say in monotone.

Mom sits all the bed all careful, like I'm sort of museum exhibit she needs to be careful not to touch. Frankly, it's a little bullshit.

"Nothing really, how was hanging out with Max?"

"Same 'ol, same 'ol," I said. I tried to put some gusto into my voice, but it just wasn't happening. "We watched Blade Runner for the 7,000th time, drew some shit. The works."

"Sounds like fun. Shame she had to leave so soon."

"She had to study for finals," I reply with a shrug.

"I bet. Hard to believe that that girl is graduating in just two weeks. You know, I remember when you too were just little girls, building a pirate fort."

She's on thin ice. I know it and she knows it. Not a day goes by she doesn't think about me being expelled from Blackwell. I know David just loves to remind me of that fact.

"She's not even really graduating," I retort. "She's literally going back for another year."

"As a fifth year senior," Mom said with pride. "Her high school career is over. She's going back to Blackwell for college classes only."

I wonder if she ever says anything with pride about me.

"Yeah. Good for her."

The look in Mom's eyes makes me feel sad. I don't want to feel sad; I want to feel numb. That's what drugs are for. Mom barging in prevents me from getting my hit. Because of Rachel, I had to find a brand knew dealer. And by new, I mean Hayden.

Mom slowly moves her hand to my scalp and massages my hair. It feels good, calming. Although, a part of me wants to back away from the nurturing gesture.

"I do have good news though," Mom says excitedly. I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Oh yeah," I say. "Spill."

"We were going to wait until David got home and tell you together," she began. Her voice was rising in octave with every syllable. I could tell she had been wanting to reveal this for some time. "But I couldn't wait. Besides, you might have figured it out, I know how much you love playing detective."

Just spill it, Mom.

"I'm pregnent. You're going to have a baby brother."

 _ **Kyle**_

 **July 2nd, 2014**

 **10:14 p.m.**

"What do you mean we're moving?"

I had just come back from hanging out with my friends. I probably should have known something was up because my Mom had insisted that I hang out with someone today. My friends, Seth, Ben, and I did what we always did. We walked around the mall and talked about random shit. We went to local stores and browsed before going back to Seth's and play video games and tabletop games. Pretty normal stuff, but I was shocked to find I might never hang out with them again.

My mother shot me a smile that I supposed was meant to be interpreted as sincere. The only problem is, I didn't take it as such.

Don't get me wrong, I do love my mom. She's a short yet wide woman. We share the same olive green eyes and tan skin tone, but she has dark brown hair. She only measures in at around 5'2 while I chalk up to 5'11.

"I know, Kyle, I'm sorry. My college friend, Martha, offered us to move in with her and I told her we would. You know how much I want to leave here!"

It was true. I've lived in Sparta, Illinois my entire life. I didn't want to leave Sparta. I was just about to enter my senior year, a year I planned on spending with my friends.

"I know you've wanted to leave, but, damnit Mom! Couldn't you just wait until I'm done with high school?"

"I know Bubby." I hate it when she calls me that. "But just think, we'll be starting fresh. You'll still be able to chat with your friends on that headset, (she's referring to XBox), and you'll be away from Faith."

That was the proverbial killing stroke and she knew it. She and I both knew I did not want to be anywhere near my ex.

After taking a moment to consider, I decided to soak it in. This was always my problem, I was always too ready to accept things for how they were. I was always ready to go with the flow, rarely ever did I fight.

"Where are we moving?" I ask. I'm more quiet now that she has me thinking about Faith.

"Arcadia Bay, Oregon," she answered sheepishly.

 _ **Chloe**_

 **August 18th, 2014**

 **1:04 p.m.**

I stood in front of my mirror, thinking about a change. I have had this full blue hair for over a year. Yeah, I've put in a purple or red streak here and there, but for the most part, my hair has been all blue.

I'm thinking of a new color for my hair. Blue was fun, but I've gotten bored of it.

If you can't tell, I've been trying to distract myself. David found my weed stash and he's been a dickhead since. I've blown most of my money on drugs and alcohol. I'm not even sure what to get Max for her birthday, which I know is sometime next month. Hell, Dakota's birthday was two weeks ago and I just gave her a dime baggy. Happy 18th birthday! Yeah, right.

That's honestly the worst part of losing Rachel. I'm lost. I don't really have motivation to do anything. I'm always furious.

Max, Warren and Dakota are probably sick of me by now. They've stopped texting me as frequently. They're usually busy. They hardly want to hang out anymore. On one hand, it's a relief. On the other hand, it pisses me off. Everyone always abandons me, in the end.

As I look in the mirror, I see bags in my eyes. Typical.

I mean, it makes sense. I've barely slept in the last few months. Even less now that I know that Mom and David are having a kid. Give me a break, oh rathful gods.

I'm tempted to take a shower. I haven't in three days. I haven't worked in four, but I might get fired. My tattoistry has not been quality recently. I just lack inspiration for, well, anything.

In the end, I do take a shower, which feels nice. I drape myself in my old pirate towel and walk over to my room. As I try to find clothes to change into, I hear a knock at my door.

"Busy!" I call.

David doesn't care. He hates that I moved back in and I haven't left yet.

"Come down to the kitchen; I have news."

He actually sounds enthusiastic. Did someone get murdered?

"Let me get dressed at least," I growl.

"Fine, but make sure to come down to the kitchen. That's an order soldier."

I think he's kidding.

I change slowly into a grey tank top and white washed skinny jeans. I put on a navy blue beanie too. I trudge down stairs and into the kitchen.

David sits there in his casual attire. A teal collared shirt and khakis with some boots. He's freshened up his buzz cut and shaved recently.

Mom wore a pink maternity dress. I'm still getting used to her being pregnant. "Glad to see you join us, Chloe," Mom says sincerely.

Again, I hold back from rolling my eyes. "What's the big news?"

David clears his throat over-dramatically. "Well, as you two know, I've worked with Sean Prescott over the summer to help pay the bills and get ready for AJ."

God, they've already chosen a name for the kid. Two names it sounds like.

"Last night, two wannabe burglers broke into the Prescott Estate. Thankfully, I had installed my own security in the access point they used."

Blah, blah, blah. Get to the point Step-Dick.

"Long story short, I was able to subdue the armed robbers."

"That's wonderful, honey." Mom reached out to his forearm and slowly massaged it. I fought the urge to vomit.

"Yeah," I chirped sarcastically. "Congrats."

"I'm not even to the best part. Sean was so impressed he promised to grant me a favor."

I suddenly had a bad feeling. David gave me a special look. This cannot be good.

"I asked him to pull some strings. Chloe, you're going back to Blackwell."


	2. I: Welcome to Blackhell

**A/N: I decided to put in the AU the side characters/students presented in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. I know in Speak I referenced Samantha, and that event did happen. But Steph, Sam, and Mikey will be in the story. All three of them are going to be a year younger than Chloe (they're seniors. 4th year.) Drew is in the AU too, but he already graduated. Eliot is too, but he has long been expelled and he won't make an appearence in this story (although that _might_ change. Who knows?)**

* * *

 _ **Kyle**_

 **August 20th, 2014**

 **8:53 a.m.**

I was nervous.

I admit it. I've never done this "new school" thing. For the first time in my history of academics, I had no idea who to sit by. For the first time, I never knew anybody in the entire room.

Blackwell wasn't my first choice, by the way. I looked at other, more public schools. Blackwell tuition was way too high.

In a way, Martha blackmailed me. She offered to pay the tuition for the year in an attempt to make up for moving all the way to freaking Oregon.

Needless to say, I needed somewhere to sit.

I scanned the auditorium for a while. My eyes eventually fell on a boy sitting on the edges of the crowd of kids in the bleachers. It was tough to say how tall he was while sitting, but he looked to be around 5'7. He had a toned build with a slight pauch, and fair skin. Up close I could see glasses over his hazel eyes. He had a slight discoloration on his left knee.

I sat next to him. I tried to keep an appropriate distance because he didn't look very approachable.

"Hey," I said as I sat by him.

He didn't say anything. A little rude, but I can understand not wanting to talk so early in the morning.

Principal Wells came up a podium. I briefly met the guy before the school year started and he seemed okay. Seems like a guy who takes his job a little too seriously.

Standing next to him, I assume, was the school's security guard. I'd never met him, but the brochure said he was former military. (Yes, I actually read the brochure).

Wells just keeps talking. About the new year, new uniforms for the football team, new, new, new. In speaking of new, Wells made the _fun_ decision to announce the new students.

"This morning, I'd like to announce the new students of the 2014 year. First, I'd like to announce Kyle Sherman."

Oh, boy. There was a smattering of applause for me. I waved a small little wave at the collective crowd before it disappeared.

"Next, I would like to welcome Jamie Townley."

Coincedentally, the boy next to me grimaced and sunk his head even further down. It was pretty obvious he was the other new kid.

The rest of the assembly droned on and on. I was barely listening. I turned to the kid next to me experimentally.

"Jamie, right?"

"Yeah?" he asked. He didn't seem malicious, just guarded.

I wanted him to know I wasn't trying to pull anything. I just wanted a friend. He must've been thinking the same thing, because he was giving me his full attention. "Nice to meet you. Obviously, we're new here, so you want to just stick together?"

He gave the suggestion a thought then answered with a smile. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Thankfully, the speech by Wells was almost over. He started to give an outro when David Madsen whispered in his ear.

"Mm, yes, I almost forgot. Ladies and gentlement, we will be welcoming a returning student. She isn't here today, but make sure to welcome her tomorrow. Blackwell Acadamy welcomes back Chloe Price."

There was an excited murmer throughout the crowd. A brunette girl below me muttered, "Why didn't she tell me she was coming back?"

After the brief uproar, the assembly quietly faded. The other student body filtered out through the numerous exits of the auditorium Jamie and I stood up and pulled out our class schedules. We examined them to find out we shared two of the same classes, Pre-Calculus, then P.E. in the gym. Fun. But, uh, where exactly are they?

Fortunately, two students approached us. The smaller of the two was a skinny dark skinned guy. He wore a dark blue shirt with a green alien head on the front, jeans and big brown glasses. Flanking his left was a taller girl with short cropped, blonde hair and a red turtleneck looking monstrocity. If high school experience and the Outsiders taught me anything, the guy was a "nerd" and the girl was a Soc. What they were doing together and approaching Jamie and I was anyone's guess.

"You two must be the new kids," the dark skinned boy said with a good-natured tone.

The girl crossed her arms and glared at the two of us as if she'd rather be anywhere else but here. And we were responsible for her sour mood. "Yeah, yeah, welcome to Blackwell and everything. We're from student council and we're supposed to show you to your classes."

"Anywayyy, I'm Mikey," the dark-skinned teenager said, "and this is Victoria. I'm assigned to Jamie...?"

"That would be me," Jamie said awkwardly.

Well, that means I'm stuck with the Soc. Fantastic.

Although, strangely, Victoria's demenour seemed to get softer when she realized that she was apparently supposed to guide me. "Well, you're Kyle right?"

"Yeah…" I said hesitantly.

"Good, what's your first class?"

"Pre-Calc with Ms. Williams."

"Mm, okay. Follow me," she stalked off out of a left door. I lifted my eyebrows skeptically at Jaime and he waved sadly.

Along the way, Victoria talked my ears off about some elite group called the Vortex Club and "I should really consider being a member," and "a loser like Mikey."

I was starting to see that maybe Victoria wasn't the best judge of character. Judging by the way she seemed to have a snarky side-comment with everyone we passed ("that's Veronica. She's a sophomore and she's such a trashy slut. Seriously. I hope you're not into that sort of thing").

I could barely get a word in edgewise. By the time I got to Pre-Calc, it was almost a relief. I sat next to Jamie and he gave me a gentle nod to the head.

"How was walking with Victoria?"

"Absolutely terrible. She talked the entire time and made jabs at everyone we passed. How was Mikey?"

"Wasn't bad. I told him I liked his shirt and we talked about the Alien movies the entire way here."

I was a little envious. I'd much rather talk to Mikey then Victoria. "That's cool. Victoria seems to think I'm going to want to join some lame ass elite club with her."

"Mikey said he thought she might try that. Apparently Wells let slip that you got in because you paid tuition. He thinks Victoria is trying to be your friend because of your money."

The thought made me chuckle. Partly because Mikey was right, partly because of the irony. "Hardly. My mom's bank account can barely afford Taco Bell, let alone tuition to this place. My mom's college friend paid for me to be here. I'm guessing you're here by scholarship?"

"Yep! I saw that Markus Jefferson was teaching here and I had always wanted to be a world class photographer. I was lucky enough to get a scholarship," he shot me a genuine smile, which I returned. I noticed when he got excited he talked a lot with his hands.

"Nice. Well, congrats, man. I hope you can be that photographer. I'm just hoping to survive this place."

"I hope I can too."

We chuckled at his comment. I liked Jaime. At that point, I was hoping we would be good friends.

The more pressing matter was Victoria. As nice as it was to possibly make more friends, I didn't want to live a façade where I pretended I was rich. Lying isn't something I'm about. Besides, it's not like I'm living in a sitcom.

The rest of Pre-Calc was pretty boring. Just a lecture and introductions. Ms. Williams introduced a syllabus, all first day stuff. The only thing slightly interesting was this one girl. She was gorgeous with taned skin, a toned body and dark brown hair. She wore black t-shirt with dark jeans and a red beanie.

It had been months since I had even had a fleeting interest in a girl. I had tried to ignore any feelings of attraction since.

I didn't want to be hurt again.

During the roll call, I learned the girl was named Dakota. I could swear she winked at me a couple times.

It was almost a relief to get out of there at the bell. Once it rang, Jamie and I were stuck. I didn't want to be anywhere near Victoria, but I had no idea where the gym was located.

Eventually Mikey came to collect me, and much to my dismay, Victoria followed soon after. Turns out the gym was located in an entirely different building from the one I was in. That was not something I was used to, coming from little Sparta High School.

Along the way, Victoria continued as if Jamie and I weren't even there. She continued to make snarky remarks at everyone and everything we passed. After Mikey asked her if she could please shut up, Victoria made fun of him.

"Hey, Victoria," I decided to risk. "Can you lay off? Mikey was just asking you to stop insulting everybody."

"Oh, please," Victoria scoffed. "You're really siding with this loser?"

"Mikey isn't a loser," spat Jamie hotly.

"Yeah, whatever."

"No, Jamie's right. Mikey's not a loser. You seem to be the loser here."

Victoria paused for a second. I doubt this was the outcome she was expecting. "Are you seriously telling me you're going to side with Nerdy Chris Rock and Asberger's."

I'm assuming by Asberger's, she means Jamie. Just how much do they tell the student council about us? "I'd rather side with them then a page boy from the 1760's."

I wasn't even sure if the insult was any good, I just said the first thing to come to mind. It was a good jab apparently, because momentarily Victoria was at a loss for words. Eventually she just scoffed and replied, "This isn't over."

She stalked off halfway to the gym.

"Well, I guess she won't be guiding me around the school anymore," I mutter to myself.

"Thanks for sticking up for me guys," Mikey said with a smile.

"No problem," replied Jamie. I hoped he wasn't stung by Victoria's insult.

"You're welcome. I hate people who think they can do whatever they want because they have money. She wasn't even good at insults. She might as well have said to Jamie "The Guy with a Face"."

Jamie chuckled, "Yeah, a little kid could think of a better insult."

We all laughed. "Still," Mikey broke in. "I'm surprised you said anything. It's not often rich guys stick up for me."

"I'm not rich. I mean, I'm literally wearing an Avenged Sevenfold band t-shirt, a backwards Spider-Man hat and cargo shorts. Does it look like I have money?"

Jamie shrugged, "Looks can be deceiving."

Mikey spoke up, "Someone tell that to Victoria."

"Blackwell's Little Page Boy," I outbursted.

We all laughed again. We laughed until Mikey deposited us at the gym. "I'll see you guys later. I don't have any classes with either of you, but if you guys want to hang out after classes, let me know."

After mutual agreement from us, Mikey left. It looks as if in just a few hours, I had already made a few friends.

My next few classes passed by without much incident. In my history class, I had an epiphany. I thought since this was my last year of school, especially with no one even really knowing who I was, I would just have fun.

I was always an honor student. A's and B's and all that. I never really had to try much in high school. The AP American History teacher, Mr. Tyler, was a pretty laid back guy judging from his syllabus and the jokes he told. I decided he wasn't the only one who could tell a good pun. We made the small classroom laugh and it felt good.

Thankfully, my next class was almost my last class. AP Literature. Unfortunately, I still had no distinct clue where the class was.

I'd have to ask for help. I felt a little anxious, because truth be told, I didn't want to be made fun of or something for not knowing my way around. I had to let go of the anxiety, however, if I didn't want to be late for class.

Out in the hallway, I taped a girl on the shoulder to ask for directions. Coincidentally, it was the same brunette that was sitting below me on the bleachers. She was shorter, around 5'5 with pale blue eyes and freckles. She was cute, but I wasn't thinking at all about that. Mostly.

"Hey, sorry, I'm Kyle. I'm new here and I was hoping I could get help to my last class."

I cringed internally to myself. Of course I didn't notice she was wearing earphones. I kept doing this thing where I get so lost in my thoughts, I go on autopilot and make stupid mistakes. It honestly hurts me more than helps me.

Thankfully, the gods were smiling down on me. The brunette pulled out her earphones and politely explained she couldn't hear me. Relieved, I repeated myself.

Understanding passed over the girl's face. She smiled hospitably and inquired, "Okay, I can help. What's your next class?"

"AP Literature with Mrs. Zion."

"That's a pretty cool coincidence. That's my next class. Want to walk with me? I'll show you how to get there."

"Sure," I replied. It would be easier to follow this girl. She was attractive, with her small frame and nice smile and pretty eyes.

"I'm Max, by the way."

"Well, as you may have heard, I'm Kyle."

She chuckled politely.

We walked a couple feet in silence. It was a little awkward. I don't typically like silences, so I tried to find a way to break it. I settled on the safest topic. "What were you listening to?"

"Oh, just an Imagine Dragons song. It's not really my thing."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why listen to it if it isn't your thing?"

She smiled happily. It might have been subconscious. "Well, I'm trying to learn it to surprise my boyfriend. He's away at college right now and I want to surprise him the next time I see him. Maybe play it on my guitar."

I tried not to feel deflated by her boyfriend confession. I wasn't actually looking anyway. But a boyfriend in college? Woof. How old was she?

"Your boyfriend is in college?"

"Yeah. I mean I already technically graduated and I'm taking the college courses here. Technically, I'm a fifth year student. I'm studying photography with an English minor."

That explains it. "I have a friend whose also studying photography. The other new kid, Jamie Townley."

"That reminds me! I heard from some of my friends that you and Jamie put Victoria in her place."

I chuckled good naturedly, "Yeah, I guess we did."

"You have to tell me what happened!"

I couldn't deny Max's giddiness. She seemed like she was genuinely curious to hear the story. After I told her of Jamie and I's heroics, she burst into hysterics.

"That was amazing! I'm glad you guys stook up for Mikey. He doesn't deserve that."

"Oh? Do you know him?"

"Not well," she shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure you two could be friends if you did."

"Could we? Mm," she seemed to consider my thought. Finally, she seemed to come to a conclusion. "I suppose I could talk to him. Since most of my other friends graduated and went off to college, I'll probably be a little lonely wandering the halls.."

"Well," I smiled. "You can find a friend here."

"Well, nice to meet you new friend," she joked.

"Nice to meet you too, new friend."

I'm not sure why I asked my next question. I suppose I was thinking about how in a span of a few hours, I had already made four friends and one enemy. Even on a bad day, I couldn't even make two enemies.

I know, bad joke.

Regardless, I got to thinking. Today has been a bizarre day of circumstances. Jamie and I happened to sit next to each other, Max just happened to be heading to the same class I was, Max just happened to be the girl who was sitting below me at the assembly...

I guess that's what it was. Once again, I was lost in thought. This time, my curiosity was too much to ignore.

"Can I ask you something, Max?"

"You just did," she joked.

"Haha."

"Sorry, I have a friend who does that to me often. What's your question?"

"Who is Chloe Price?"

Max seemed confused. The question seemed to catch her off guard and she tripped over herself. She landed on the floor with a thud. I reacted a little late, but I bent to help pick up her stuff.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Why do you ask?"

I decided that I wouldn't lie, but I would shorten the truth. "Turns out, you were sitting below me at the assembly. I heard you say, 'Why didn't she tell me she was coming back.' Who is she?"

"Oh," Max looked relieved that was all I was asking. "She's my best friend. She used to go here before. She got expelled in her sophomore year. I was just surprised that she never told me she was coming back. Then again, she hasn't talked to me much since…"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Max replied. She tried to smile to mask the fact she obviously wanted the conversation dropped.

"Here we are." Max and I stopped at a door marking the class.

Inside, we discovered Mikey's friend Stephanie (Steph) was also in the class. To show her gratitude to us for sticking up for Mikey, she invited Jamie and I to a game of D&D tomorrow night. On a whim, I ask her if if Max can come. Steph considers before she turns to Max.

"Can Warren come?" (I assume Warren is Max's boyfriend).

"Yeah! He's going to be here all weekend, I'm sure he'll come too."

"Cool. You're still friends with Chloe right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Could you bring her?"

"I'll try. It would be good for her."

I couldn't help but feel a tiny fraction of excitement. Maybe I could meet this mysterious Chloe Price. I had been lucky so far to meet and brefriend an incredible amount of people, could I meet more?

I should have known my luck wouldn't last.

 _ **Chloe**_

 **August 20th, 2014**

 **11:30 a.m.**

I don't want to be here. The last thing I ever wanted to do was to sit in the stuffy office of the alcoholic himself "Principal" Raymond Wells. The fact that I'm here with only David makes it worse. Why the hell did Mom pick up that extra shift?

"It's good to see you again, Ms. Price."

Ugh, here we go again. I can see the obvious distaste in Well's face. Does this guy like anything other than booze?

Oh wait, he does. The whole reason I'm here. Sean Prescott's money.

I really want to stick it to this jerk, but I promised Mom that I would at least make the effort.

The most I'm willing to give him is an indifferent, "Wells." He seems to be satisfied by my lack of snark.

"I won't beat around the bush, Ms. Price. I stand by my past decision of expelling you from Blackwell."

"That much is obvious."

David tried to make me feel ashamed by muttering my full name under his breath, but I refused to be chastised.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean to say, _sir,"_ the word felt unnatural on my tongue, but it was worth it to see the momentary surprise on Wells' face. He didn't expect this tactic. As quickly as it showed, it disappeared. He had a good poker face, but his tell was always the twitching of his left eyebrow. That's how you knew you were under his skin. "Is that I understand why you expelled me. Despite my outward appearences, I've grown since then."

Wells made a noise somewhere between a snort of contempt and a snort of disbelief. Although I think I could catch a glimpse of respect in his eye.

I could just be high.

You're smarter than this. There's no way that I'm behaving like this, trying to get on Wells' good side, just because Mom asked me too. No way.

The actual reason is complex. Simply, I want to make a change. The more complex answer, I don't want to be the same Chloe I was. I don't want to be the same naïve Chloe that fell for Rachel. The misguided Chloe that did whatever the fuck she wanted despite all the consequences. Although, let's admit it, it was fun while it lasted. I didn't want to be that same Chloe. This was the new Chloe. The smarter (hopefully) but still badass Chloe.

Goodbye, Rachel. Goodbye, blue hair. Goodbye Teenage Angst Chloe. Goodbye.

"What I'm trying to say, Principal Wells," trying to say his name in a respectful way made bile rise in my throat, "is that I want a second chance. I know I was… immature two years ago. And now I want to make a change."

Honest to God, it was the truth. I still strongly despised the man, but it was the truth.

"I appreciate your humility and your honesty, Ms. Price," he actually sounded genuine. "I will, however, skip to the point. Sean Prescott has made heavy investments into this school. In exchange, he asked you to be re-admitted to Blackwell Acadamy for your senior year. Obviously, I scoffed at the idea, because you never even finished your sophomore year."

Of course you did, you arrogant bastard.

"Nevertheless, I can honestly say you have surprised me, Ms. Price. It is obvious that the two years spent away from Blackwell have done you an immense service in maturity and intelligence. Time will only show if it has improved your work ethic."

I suppressed the urge to snort.

"With that being said, I will agree to re-admit you to become a senior at Blackwell Acadamy."

"Thank you, sir."

"However," I knew there was a "but'' coming. "This gift won't come without a cost. You will be placed under a Zero Tolerence Policy."

"And what does that mean?" David cut in. This Policy was news to him, apparently.

"What I _mean_ is exactly what I'm saying, Mr. Madsen."

Wells leaned forward at his desk and laced his fingers together in front of his face. His elbows rested on the desk and supported the hand gesture. This pose he reserves for when things get _really_ serious. Basically, he's saying, " _listen good kid. I'm only gonna say this once."_

"This means Chloe Elizabeth Price," God he actually used my full name, "that we will not be lenient. If we catch you up to your anticts sophomore year: skipping class, graffiti, drug possession or distribution, grand larceny and others, we will not hesitate to expel you once and for all."

Immediately, David burst from his chair. "This is not what we discussed Raymond!"

"Sit down, Mr. Madsen! I am not finished yet." I had to hand it to him, he could shut David down. Which isn't easy, might I add.

"Now, as I was saying, after the maturity you have shown me today, Ms. Price, I have decided to show leniency. I will give you a Three-Strike subpolicy. Minor indiscretions, such as: tardiness, late or missing assignments, or problems with students will result in one strike. Three strikes and well… you understand the notion?"

I nodded, "Basically, anything detention worthy?"

"Precisely. Do not misunderstand me, however. Do not attempt to create problems in the school. You will keep your nose clean, or we will clean it for you."

I considered for a minute. Despite David protesting near me, it seemed reasonable. Putting myself in Wells' shoes, I was pretty terrible sophomore year. But then again, if I were in Raymond Wells' shoes, I wouldn't be as much of a douche. Go figure.

Also, that "clean your nose" thing is both cliche and gross.

"Do we have a deal?" Wells asked me after he finally quieted David.

"Deal."

He held out his hand, which I shook. A deal with the devil.


	3. II: Dungeons and Disaster

_**Chloe**_

 **August 21st, 2014**

 **12:09 p.m.**

God, I forgot how boring school was.

I sat on the lip of the fountain in the middle of campus, thankfully my last class had just ended. I had been half-asleep during the entire morning and I was super fucking hungry.

My situation is a weird one. For all intents and purposes, I'm a senior. The only problem is, I have to make up the classes I didn't pass for my sophomore year, didn't take my junior year, _plus_ the classes I have to take senior year.

Basically, I had two choices. Take a shit ton of classes or take advanced classes to make up for the preliminaries. I mean, both suck, but I had to choose one. And both mean I can't take the fun classes, unfortunately.

I chose the latter. At least it'll give me the challenge, while still giving me time to do other shit besides homework.

I'm gonna hate having to do homework again.

So what am I doing now? Well, the simple answer is waiting for Max. Unluckily, we haven't had any classes together yet. After my last class, I texted her to meet me outside at the fountain for a lunch break.

I pulled on my tank top. I wished I asked her to meet me somewhere else, like a freezer. I felt like I was waiting by a volcano rather than a fountain.

It got so bad that I felt like I had to take off my navy blue beanie. I jerked it off with my hand and shook out my newly colored hair to try to get the moisture out. I know, just like the bitch I am.

While I was looking ridiculous, I heard her voice.

"I'm glad you told me to meet you at the fountain. I wouldn't have found you otherwise. Not with that hair."

I smiled, grateful for the break in the monotony. "Hiya, hippie. Fancy meeting you here."

I looked up to see her. She looked plain, as usual, in her pink Jane Doe t-shirt, grey hoodie and jeans. "I don't understand how you can wear that jacket out here. It feels like we're standing in Satan's soup."

Max giggled the only way my best friend could. "This jacket was fine until you made me come out here!"

I shoved her playfully on her shoulder.

"In speaking of which, where do you want to go?"

I roll my eyes. As if there were anywhere else we would go. "The Two Whales. Duh."

"I probably should've guessed."

"As you should've. Let's get out of here before we melt into a Caulfield and Price puddle."

She shook her head at the image. I replaced my beanie onto my head and stood up from the fountain. I started to head to the parking lot but Max sat back, watching me.

"What?" I asked curiously. It felt as if she weren't looking at me. It looked like she was looking _into_ me.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised you're in such a good mood."

"That reminds me! I forgot to introduce you to someone!"

Max looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Oh yeah? Who's that?"

I turned in a dramatic 360 degree circle, "Maxwell Annie Caulfield, let me introduce you to the new and improved Chloe Price!"

Max laughed, "That's not my name and you know it!"

"Name, shmame. How do you like the look?"

"If by 'new look' you mean your hair, I like it. It looks amazing."

It was true. On the outside, the only thing I've changed is my hair color. Don't ask how, but I managed to dye my whole hair jet black while keeping some streaks of the 'ol blue in my hair. It looked pretty sick.

"Why, thank you, my companion. Now can we please get out of here before I sweat through this tank top?"

"Yeah," Max replied while peeling off her jacket. "I think that's a good idea."

As quickly as we could without over-exerting ourselves, we walked over to my truck. I put my keys in the ignition and peeled out of the Blackwell parking lot to get those well deserved pancakes.

"So how's your first day back going, Chlo?"

Ugh, I was dreading this topic. Couldn't we at least wait until we get to the restraunt?

"Boring. So, so boring. Like, to the point where I imagined scenarios where I'd make a daring escape. That type of boring."

The only class I wasn't bored out of my mind was the class I just had, Chemistry II (I took Chem I freshmen year). Man, did I miss using those bunsen burners."

"It sucks you have to take all of those preliminaries."

"Whatever helps me graduate sooner, Maximus. Apparently, you can't become a full-time pirate without at least a high school education."

Max chuckled at my bad joke before we pulled in to a stop in the parking lot. We scrambled to get inside to escape the heat. Since my mom wasn't working today, her co-worker, Sandra, had to find us a table.

Max must've noticed my mom wasn't here. Of course, this launched her into another 'Conversation Chloe Doesn't Want to Have'. "So," she touched my forearm experimentally. Perhaps she was trying her best to comfort me. "How are you holding up?"

I decided to feign ignorance. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You're about to be a big sister soon."

"Oh… that… Yep! I'm fine. 100% kosher."

"Chloe…" It was obvious she knew I was lying through my teeth.

"Chloe, we should talk about this. Joyce is due in just three months."

"Don't remind me. They've already picked the name for the little brat. AJ. Like, they couldn't even stick to one!"

"Chloe. His name is not what this is about, and we both know it." She's trying to do that thing she does when she stares into your eyes and implores you to tell you what's bothering you. Well, that might work on Warren, but it's not gonna work on me.

"Max, I promise. Aside from the horrible name choice, I'm fine with it. They're having a kid. It's not the end of the world."

Max seemed unconvinced, but she let it slide. We placed our orders. While we waited, Max continued her interrogation. "So why didn't you tell me you were coming back to Blackwell?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you?"

"As much as I know you love surprising people, you and I both know that's not the reason."

Ugh, it was time for honest hour. Aka, sentimental hour. This is Max's strongest suit, not mine.

"I dunno. I didn't want you to be disappointed, I guess. There's been so many times in my life I thought something was going to happen then have it taken away from me. I didn't want this to be another one of those instances."

"Oh, Chloe," Max knew that I was almost never this heavy. Before she could say anything else, our food came. I munched on bacon and tried to ignore the heaviness of the previous conversation. Maybe, there was a way I could turn the tables on her…

"So, how are you and the War-master?"

Max's face seemed to light up. Maybe I was just a poor friend, but I realize I hardly ever ask about them. Honestly, I should try to do better at that.

"We're really good," she had this bashful smile. Honestly, she's adorable. "I haven't gotten to see him often because he's at Normal and all, but we're great."

"So tell me," I started as I scrambled my eggs a little more. "Have you two…?"

Max insta-blushed. "Nope! No! No, we haven't!"

"You're kidding me! It's been like 6 months and you still haven't taken a ride on the-"

"Chloe, please!" Max's face now started to resemble that of a tomato. Despite all the circumstances, it was fun being single and poking at her relationship.

Jesus, I'm single. That's the first time I've even thought like that. It was always "no Rachel" not "I'm single". Saying "I'm single" makes it sound like I'm looking. And I'm not looking. Right?

"Can I ask you something Chloe?"

Hearing my name broke me out of my thoughts. "Uh, sure."

She hesitated. Being Max's friend so long, I can tell she was being shy because this topic was awkward. She was staring at the table when ordinarily her blue eyes would be staring into mine.

"How did you get so confident?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…"

I honestly didn't know.

She leaned in and whispered, "You know… like… sexually…"

My eyes widened. "Oh! You mean like…"

She nodded.

"Oh! Well, okay. You know he's attracted to you, right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"And you both feel like you're ready, right?"

"Yeah, we talked about it…"

"Then make sure he wears protection and let it happen. Trust me when I say, it just comes naturally. Don't overthink it; it's just penis and vagina."

"Thanks for the image," Max laughed. I knew enough about her to know she felt relieved.

"I should be the one that's disgusted here. I mean we are talking about _Warren's penis."_

"Can we move on please?" Max implored desperately.

I'd like to think I'm a giving person. I let the conversation slide. Tables successfully turned.

"What do you want to talk about?" I pointed my fork at her for emphasis.

"Well, Steph texted me earlier. You remember Steph right?"

"Hell yeah, I remember Steph. I used to hang out with her and Mikey all the time before I got expelled."

Max nodded, satisfied in my response. "Cool, wanna do some D&D with her and Mikey tonight?"

It sounded like a decent idea to me. It was either that or go home to David and Mom preparing AJ's room. Ugh.

"Sounds good. Will it just be us four weirdos?"

"No. Warren's coming too and he's bringing Stella. Then just Samantha, Dakota, Jamie and Kyle."

"Who are Jamie and Kyle?"

"Oh, I met them yesterday. They're pretty cool. They stood up for Mikey against Victoria."

I smirked. Messing with Victoria was always fun.

"I like them already. Let's do it."

 _ **Kyle**_

 **August 21st, 2014**

 **12:07 p.m.**

"Excuse me," I say to Mrs. Lawrence, the secretary. "Where is Mr. Payton's office?"

After she tells me the directions, I race off up the stairs and towards the office of the Blackwell Bigfoots' head football coach.

I'm into a lot of things. Video games, comic books, music and etc, so it's hard to put a label on me. It makes it even more difficult when you consider how heavily into sports I'm in.

Since I was a kid, I've been a part of some sort of team. My two favorite sports have always been football and soccer. Unfortunately, at my old school, the IHSSA (Illinois High School Sports Administration) doesn't allow students to do duel sports in a season. Presented with a choice, I always chose soccer.

Now, at Blackwell, I was given a second chance. Unfortunately, I was not good enough at soccer to get a scholarship or anything, and now that I moved, none of my hometown friends were on the team.

Now, was the perfect time to test myself in football.

Mr. Payton, the biology teacher, was also the head coach of Bigfoot football. I honestly should have done this earlier, but stupid me procrastinated way too much. Still, I had to at least try.

I knocked on his door. All I could do was hope he was around.

He opened his door, suddenly. He was slightly taller than me with tan skin, olive eyes and light brown hair. There were laugh lines near his eyes. Hopefully this meant he was a more gracious coach.

"Hello? How can I help you, son?"

Well, this guy seemed nice. Also, seemed like I found the stereotypical coach.

"My name is Kyle Sherman. I'm new here. I was wondering if you have any spots on the team?"

"I thought it was something like that. Come on in."

He opened his door and waved me in. I followed slowly. He motioned to sit down at a desk while he sat behind his own. After he put on glasses, he reached into his file cabinet and retrieved what I believe was his depth chart.

"Unfortunately Kyle, it seems that I have starters in all the positions I need."

I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Although," he leaned forward. "I still have roster spots. Blackwell is a good school, but we are a little small. Why don't you tell me your experience playing the game, and we'll test you out. Who knows? We can make you a starter."

I felt a little relief. And a little hope. Thankfully, the coach is still going to give me a chance.

"Well, to be honest sir, my old school was unique because they wouldn't let us play two sports in one season in high school, but they let us in junior high. I played football and soccer junior high, and only soccer in high school."

He seemed to consider me for a second. "That might be tough. However, I appreciate you were honest with me. That shows character. I appreciate that in my students and my players. What positions did you play in football and soccer?"

"In football I played tight end and backup QB. I also kicked and punted. In soccer, I was a goalkeeper."

"How far do you think you can kick a football?" Mr. Payton broke in excitedly.

"I could easily punt 40. Last time I kicked a field goal, my longest was 52, I think? It's been a few months."

"Well, son," Mr. Payton said with a big smile, "I might just have a place for you! Our starting placekicker and punter, John, can barely kick 35. We might be able to fit you at backup QB too. Casey, our freshmen QB, hasn't looked good in practice lately."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Don't thank me, yet. You're on your lunch break right?"

I was confused, "Yes?"

"Go grab some food, son, and get changed into your P.E. clothes. Meet me at the football field in 10 minutes."

I nodded and I hurried out of my desk. I almost tripped over myself and faceplanted, but I made it out the door.

 _ **Kyle**_

 **August 21st, 2014**

 **12:20 p.m.**

I stood out in the middle of the field, feeling a little stupid. I had paced around for the last minute and waited. Thank God I thought about going back to my dorm and getting my cleats, but it was burning hot out here, and I wanted to get back inside.

Eventually, I could see Mr. Peyton walk up to me with a small back of footballs in hand. Beside him was another man. He was about as tall as Mr. Peyton, but he was about 100 pounds heavier with long silver hair and a silver goatee. He waddled about as fast as he could.

"Sorry we're a little late, Mr. Sherman. We had to grab some equitment and I had to grab Mr. Lee."

The guy beside Mr. Peyton, who I presume to be Mr. Lee, held out his hand which I shook. He muttered a "nice to meet you" which I answered.

"Mr. Lee is my special teams coordinator."

Mr. Lee nodded, "Now let's see you kick. Have you already stretched?"

After I nodded, Mr. Lee dug into the bag and produced a ball. "Punt this. As far as you can."

I nodded. I stood on the 50 yard line and picked a patch of grass that looked to be the endzone. Swiftly, I dropped the ball and kicked. The ball sailed high and far and dropped to the ground far away.

Mr. Lee nodded. "Seems to have a good boot. Do another."

So, I punted. I punted a few more. He had me do special punts that tapped the ball just inside 40 or so yards. In football, this is a "coffin corner". I seemed to do well enough, because Mr. Lee gave me a nod of satisfaction. Mr. Peyton smiled at me.

"Good job. Now, we need to see you placekick."

After a nod, we went over to the 10 yard line. They had me do a couple of easy 20 yarders. Easy enough a 12 year old could do it. Then, they moved me further. And further. And further.

I wasn't always perfect, of course. I would hit the post and it would bounce out, or it would sail right or left. But for the most part, they were accurate and with enough force to get there.

Then, came the big one. This time, I knew that this was what was going to make me the team, or make me watch from the sidelines.

They lined me up at the 40 yard line. Add a 10 yard endzone, and this was 50 yards.

I like to believe I'm decent under pressure. For those of you unaware, it's very difficult to hit from 50.

But this was make or break. I kicked the ball and it launched. It flew farther and farther…

And it went through successfully. With room to spare.

"Good job kid," Mr. Lee said. He and Mr. Peyton wore matching grins. "You just made the team."

"Thank you sir!"

Mr. Lee laughed and pointed at me. He turned to Mr. Peyton and shouted, "I like this one!"

Mr. Peyton chuckled. "Welcome to the team, Mr. Sherman. Football practice will run from 3:30 to 6:30. We'll get you in your pads and get your uniform then." He dug in his pocket and handed me a slip of paper. "Here's a pass for your next class. Now go get a shower. You stink like a pig's ass."

After a laugh from Mr. Lee, I turned to head back to the main campus. I took only about three steps before Mr. Peyton called out to us, "And Kyle?"

I turned back to look at them.

"From now on, just refer to us as "Coach'. No, more of this _sir_ nonsense. We aren't knights, we're Bigfoots."

"Yes, Coach."

"And welcome to Blackwell."

After a wave of his hand I was dismissed.

 _ **Kyle**_

 **August 21st, 2014**

 **6:36 p.m.**

I was gonna be sore in the morning.

It could be worse. I didn't get hit much at all. I just kicked a shit ton, and threw a couple passes. I did do a lot of running though. I haven't done much running since last soccer season, and I forgot how _heavy_ those pads were.

I was tired, now. So tired. But it felt good. It felt good to be on a team.

I had just taken a shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I was lost in thought. I was thinking about the D&D game in only an hour and a half and all the people I was going to meet. I obviously already knew Jamie, Mikey, Max and Steph, but I had no idea who the others were. I was nervous. After all, I wanted to make a good first impression.

I was the last of the team to hit the showers. Mostly because I was learning the playbook from Coach Payton. Even though I was a backup, I still had to learn the offense.

I thought I was alone. All the coaches had already left, and so did the players. Everyone was looking forward to Friday night.

I walked over to my locker to change back into my clothes. After opening my locker, I couldn't find anything.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course. Where the hell did I put my clothes?"

I searched for a little bit, before something damp fell over my eyes. Instantly, my body was jerked backwards before slamming on the concrete. Before I could react, I was pelted by vicious kicks. Instinctively, I covered curled into a ball to try to protect myself.

I'm not sure how many there were, or how long it lasted, but every fiber of my body hurt. They were smart, however, they never touched my head.

Eventually, they must've felt satisfied. As I was left there weezing, I heard a voice standing above me.

"Just a little reminder not to fuck with the Vortex Club."

 _ **Kyle**_

 **August 21st, 2014**

 **8:01 p.m.**

Surprisingly, I wasn't the last one here. Quite, the contrary, I was one of the first.

They decided to have Steph host the event at her house. She was dressed fittingly in a red dragon t-shirt, jeans and a grey beanie with a red dragon design (she likes dragons).

Beside her at the large circular table was Mikey. He wore a Guardians of the Galaxy t-shirt with his own jeans.

On the other side of Steph was her girlfriend, Samantha. She was cute, in a bookworm kind of way. She had long brown hair which fell far down her back, and green eyes with a fair complexion. She wore a blue sweater, leggings, and a black necklace with a silver pendant. I noticed yesterday that Steph wore a similar, perhaps matching one.

Jamie asked me earlier to pick him up. I let him inside first before letting myself in. After formal introductions, Jamie sat while I stood a little longer, reaching out to grab a set of die from Steph.

Jamie wore a black Game of Thrones t-shirt and denim jeans.

Jamie had sat next to Mikey. Steph passed each of us a character sheet. Reaching out hurt my already fragile ribs, but I breathed through the pain. I didn't want it to ruin the night.

"So where are the others?" I asked as I reached.

Steph searched through her boxes for her many die. As she searched, Mikey answered for her. "Max and Warren are coming with Stella. Apparently, Chloe's going to be a little late. We may have to start without her. Oh, and Dakota is in the bathroom. Jamie, you're actually where she was sitting."

"Oh, okay. I can move."

Jamie politely moved over to his left. I sat in the spot to his left. Dakota soon rejoined us by sitting in her original spot next to Mikey.

She wore her hair up in twin buns on either side of her head, as well as a black Dragon Ball Z t-shirt and jean shorts. She looked gorgeous.

Not long after, Max arrived. I assume the next two people flanking her were her boyfriend, Warren and their friend, Stella.

Max wore the same outfit she wore earlier in Literature. Grey unzipped jacket, pink Jane Doe t-shirt, and jeans.

Her boyfriend wore a pretty amusing blue Schrödinger's Cat t-shirt, and jeans.

Stella wore a casual pink t-shirt and jean shorts.

After they came in, Max introduced them both to all of us. Warren told me how much he liked my Captain America shirt, and I thanked him. We talked about how much we loved Captain America: Winter Soldier and how much we can't wait for the new Avengers movie. At least, we talked until Steph broke up our "budding bromance".

The most interesting thing was Stella. Not that I was interested. She's good looking and all, just not my type.

What I mean is, when she was introduced to Jamie, it got awkward. And, by it got awkward, I mean it was awkward for everyone _but them._

They just kind of stared at each other. With matching grins no less. It was like watching two cats stare at each other across a room.

"Well," Max coughed awkwardly. "I'm gonna sit down."

Stella nodded. "That's a good idea." Stella then plopped in the seat next to my left. Warren sat to her left and Max took the chair to his left. Ironically, she sat across from Dakota. Max explained to me earlier today that Dakota was her ex-girlfriend. Apparently, not only was this common knowledge, but everyone was fine with it. I wish I could come out of a relationship as unscathed as they were.

Finally, all the character sheets except one were passed out. After Steph explained to the newbies (mostly Jamie and Dakota) that they had to roll their 20 sided die to assign their attributes, we got to work. After a few minutes, Jamie excused himself to the bathroom.

Barely a minute after, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I finished my stats, then checked my phone.

 _Jamie: Can you meet me in the kitchen?_

 _Me: Sure?_

After I explain to the group that I'm going to get a drink, I excuse myself to the kitchen. Jamie was waiting there by the fridge.

Well, I'm already here. Might as well keep up the illusion. I grab a Moutain Dew before beginning my interrogation. "What do you need?"

"Stella."

"What do you mean?"

"I like her," his eyes were big and hopeful behind his glasses. I really wanted to support him, but I knew it was like to feel like that and be crushed. As his friend, I needed to remind him to be rational.

"Jamie, you just met her."

"I know. It sounds crazy, I know. But there's just something about her." He had this little bashful smile on his face. Sigh. The joys of crushing on someone you hardly knew.

I couldn't deny his crush, or his feelings, no matter how misguided they were. "I'll tell you what: I'll switch seats with you so you can sit next to her. Okay?"

"Thank you!"

I chuckled before drinking some Dew. "Not a problem."

I went back first, smiling that my friend was so happy. I sat in Jamie's chair and switched our stuff. I received questioning glares from the others, until Jamie walked in and sat next to Stella. Almost instantly, realization lit up their faces.

Once everyone finished their stats and attributes, Steph began the epic story. A story of dragons, knights, and heroes.

And it was just at the point the word, "heroes" left her mouth that she walked in.

I'm assuming that this was Chloe. She was beautiful, but not in the traditional way. She was taller than the rest of the girls here, with fair, almost pale skin. She had ocean blue eyes and jet black hair with blue streaks in them. She wore a white tank top with her blue bra straps showing, ripped skinny jeans and boots. I felt like I recognized her, but I wasn't sure where.

"What's up, nerds?" she said jokingly to the room. After we all murmered greetings, Max introduced her to us. Steph then ran her through what she needed to do and caught her up to the story.

After Chloe sat across from me at the table, we finally and mercifully began.

 _ **Chloe**_

 **August 21st, 2014**

 **8:21 p.m.**

I didn't mean to be so late, but Mom and David asked me to help move AJ's crib back to his new room. Ugh.

I did the dirty deed and it was time to leave. I decided to leave my beanie at home. It was pretty gross from sweat, and I definitely didn't want to wear it.

By the time I got to the house, I was sure they had already started. Steph's house was very nice. Like, Rachel's parents kind of nice. If Steph were a different person, I could easily see her being in the Vortex Club.

"What's up, nerds?" I called out to the group in a joking manner.

I was met by a chorus of greetings as I made my way to the last empty seat opposite a cute, unknown guy.

It's not often that I find a guy attractive. I'm usually more into girls ever since the whole "thought about Pris" incident when I was 14. But honestly, this guy seemed my type. If I even have a type of guy.

He was tall, but not much taller than me (not that that matters). He had tan skin, olive green eyes, messily short reddish brown hair, broad shoulders but with a normal build besides that. He must have went through puberty at a young age, because he had visible brown scruff on his cheeks, jaw, lip, and chin. It looked like a developing five o'clock shadow. It was honestly a little hot.

He wore a blue Captain America long-sleeved shirt with black jeans (kinda weird with the hot weather, but hey, I'm the kind of girl to wear a beanie). He didn't seem the type to be a nerd, but whatever.

The guy to his left was okay looking. I wouldn't go home and tell Mom about him or anything, but he was good looking enough. He seemed to be paying way too much attention to Stella though.

"Sorry I'm fashionably late guys," I said to the group.

"Don't worry about it, Chloe." Max felt obligated to staunch any non-existent worries I might have had.

"Before we start officially," Steph spoke up. "You should fill out your character sheet. Oh, and before we forget, that's Jamie."

She pointed to the guy that kept sneaking glances at Stella. He sent me a friendly, "Hi." I returned the gesture with a nod and a "'Sup."

The cute guy across the middle was Kyle. He sent me his own friendly smile and a "Hey".

I tried not to notice his lips. But I could help but notice he smiled with the left side of his face more than the right. Crooked smile. I like that.

I wasn't flustered by any means, but I wanted to be casual. "'Hey". After a head nod to him, I got started with my stats.

While I built my character, (good 'ol Calamastia), Steph ran me through a quick, less dramatic, version of the story.

Then, the game began. Obviously, the game ran so long that I wouldn't be able to tell every single moment. Though, I do remember individual ones.

Like when Sam killed a troll with a bed. Or, when Calamastia hit Warren's character in the balls (accidentally I swear!). There was even one moment when Dakota and Mikey made Steph laugh so hard she cried.

Overall, it was pretty fun. The only problem is, I slowly got more and more annoyed by the couples. Specifically, Stella and Jamie. I could stand Max and Warren. Both of them were some of my best friends.

Steph and Sam weren't overbearing. Sure they held hands from time to time and their matching charms flashed but they weren't too bad.

But fucking Stella and Jamie. Like dude, they were all over each other. Not even physically, just like with their eyes. They were constantely checking each other out or "helping each other" during the game. The others seemed to let it fly, but it just pissed me off.

It wasn't just them. I kept getting irritated by Kyle. I doubt he realized it, but his crooked smile was getting to me. Smile with your whole mouth for once!

His laugh got on my nerves too. It was way too loud. I hated how he winced whenever he reached out to grab dice or a pencil. Seriously, dude, what's the problem?

The worst offense was his little diatribes. I mean, fuck, I admit it. He's funny. He even got me laughing a couple times. But every time he did it, I liked him less and less. Really dude, I didn't need you to describe how you think Warren's character got bagged.

" _I'm just imagining, like, Chloe is aiming to Superman punch this orc but just, like, misses so wildly! Warren stands near the orc going: 'No, no, no, NO!" He then imitates Warren getting hit and he looks at me. He as Warren goes 'Why did you have to do that?'"_

I can't help myself, it's genuinely funny. But something about him just makes my blood boil. I don't know what it is, but I just want him to _shut up._

That's where he looked familiar. He was in my AP History class making jokes with the teacher. I didn't get his name then, but at the time I thought he was slightly funny but a dork.

It took so long for it to get to this point, but eventually Steph revealed we found a merchant who gave us pets that had specific abilities. Without going too detailed, I got a pet goblin and I named it an appropriate name: Barbara.

Of course, this made Kyle laugh in his annoyingly loud way. "Well, if you're gonna name your goblin Barbara, I'm going to name mine Rachel."

You can see how this got to me. Right after saying this, everyone who knew went quiet. Kyle's smile slowly disappeared, and him and Jamie looked very confused.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I demanded.

His eyes got wide. Clearly, no one ever told him. If I weren't me right now, I would be sympathetic.

The only catch is, I am me. And there's not a chance I felt an ounce of sympathy.

Kyle looked around the room. He looked like he was looking for a sort of savior or explanation, but it was too late for him. "I don't know if you heard me. What. The fuck. Did you just say?"

"I said," he really had balls. His smile was gone now. In it's place was a confused frown. "I want to name the eagle Rachel."

I want to take the chance to say that in hindsight, I probably should've considered the fact he'd only been here one day. There was no way he knew about Rachel. I was just very emotional, okay?

"That's what I thought. Let me ask you one more question. Who do you fucking think you are?"

"Wait, what?" His eyes narrowed at me. The poor bastard didn't know what was going to hit him.

"I know what you think you are. A big fucking comedian. Well, let me tell you something, _Kyle,_ you're not Will fucking Ferrell. You're not funny."

"Chloe!" Max tried to grab my arm but I shoved it away. "Nobody told him about you and Rachel. He didn't mean anything by it."

I think that was the true final straw. The fact that Max was sticking up for this _loser,_ and not me, not her best friend for over ten years, completely threw me for a loop.

I'm not sure what I said right after Max interrupted me, but I remember how I ended the night. "You known what? You nerds enjoy your shitty game. I have better things to do."

I left Steph's house that night, and I didn't look back.


	4. III: The Date

_**Chloe**_

 **September 11th, 2014**

 **12:16 p.m.**

"You should really apologize to him."

"I know, Max. Trust me. It's been like three weeks now, he's probably already forgotten. Besides," I added as an afterthought, "he already apologized."

"He already apologized?" Max replied. Her voice was raised a few octaves. I think I may have pissed her off. Or at least irritated her.

"Did you at least tell him it wasn't his fault or something?"

"No, not really."

"Chloe!"

Yep, she was definitely irritated. She had stopped eating her lunch and she focused on me with wide eyes.

"What? He apologized. I said it's fine and we haven't spoken much since."

Max made an exasperated noise in the back of her throat. "But you and I both know that he shouldn't have been the one to apologize."

Is she still on this? "Yes, Max. I know." Now it was my turn to be exasperated. Max's moral compass annoyed me sometimes. "I ruined everything a couple of weeks ago. I should've been the one to apologize. Whatever."

Max still seemed pissed. Instead of arguing, she just sighed. "I'm kinda worried about him."

"Who?" I shifted my position on the bench so I was facing her. It was cool outside, possibly 64 degrees Fahrenheit. We had decided to eat out on a bench on the westward part of the school. Max was in her usual grey hoodie and jeans, but she had her retro Hot Dawg T on.

"Is Warren up to something?"

"Aside from coming over this weekend, he's good. Before you ask again, I'm worried about Kyle."

I rolled my eyes. "Max, you worry about everyone."

"I'm serious! He has these dark bags under his eyes and he hasn't talked as much as he usually does."

"Won't Warren get jealous that you're checking another guy out?"

Max swiftly punched me in the shoulder. "I'm being serious!"

I've noticed what she's talking about. Hell, I noticed it three weeks ago. "I'm sure he's fine. You should stop worrying about people so much. You worry _way_ to often."

"I don't worry about people too much."

"You worried about Kate when she went to college in New York."

"That's so far away!"

"You worried when Warren had to get his tonsils removed."

"Anything can happen during surgery!"

"And now you're worried about Kyle. Dude, he's been here for three weeks. Maybe the classes are too hard?"

Max bit her lip, considering. "I'm not sure that's it."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure he'll figure it out. The bigger question is: what the hell are we gonna do this weekend?"

"Well, I have a favor to ask…"

"Shoot. You know I _love_ favors."

"You're gonna hate it."

"Who says I don't already?"

"Haha. So Jamie and Stella like each other."

"Big surprise."

"I know, I know. Not so much Detective Max on that one. Anyway, both Stella and Jamie are too shy to actually tell each other how they feel. They prefer just starring at each other and hoping something happens."

"Sounds like someone I knew last year."

Max blushed and simultaneously gave me a stink eye. " _Anyway,"_ she started, avoiding my obvious jab at her and Warren last year, "we thought it would be a good idea to have, like, a couple date scenario. Steph, Sam, me, and Warren with Stella and Jamie tagging along."

"My psychic powers are sensing a 'but' coming."

"Oh yes, a big but."

"Figures."

"Warren thought it'd make it too obvious if everyone there was a couple. That's where you come in."

"Oh," I said. That wouldn't be difficult. Hang out with friends, eat some food, help young love happen… Not usually my shtick, but it could be fun. "Well, that's not bad. I'm pretty game. Who's gonna be my date? Dakota?"

"I asked. She's going to Portland with her sister and her stepmom for a 'girl's weekend.'"

Ugh. "Mikey?"

Max shook her head. "Nope. He's going to Oregon St. to visit Drew."

I threw my hands up in an exasperated gesture. "Who else is there?"

"Well…"

"No." I knew exactly where she was going with this. I crossed my arms and gave her my own stinkeye.

"Please Chloe!"

"Not unless you find someone else. And I'm not going to be a seventh wheel."

"Well, that'll be kind of hard considering he already agreed to do it," she replied shyly.

Seriously?! "You told him before you told me!"

"Calm down," she raised her hands defensively, "you're gonna make a scene."

I took a deep breaths. I wish I could be loud but worrying about this stupid No Tolerence Policy is kicking my ass. So that's why she wanted me to apologize to that asshole.

"Kyle was the one who came up with the idea, anyway. He doesn't want to be in the date, just as much as you don't want to."

"Wait, I thought you said Steph came up with this plan?"

"Did I?" Max looked off into the distance. She completely avoided looking me in the eye.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Real sneaky Caulfield. I'll remember this."

"So you'll do it?" she asked, hope infecting her voice.

"Mm, let me think… Looks like a "no" for me."

Max sighed. It looks like this time, I was gonna win this round.

"What if you do this, and you won't have to get me a birthday present?"

I considered her. I hated it, but the bitch knew that I got fired last week from the Dragon's Wing tattoo parlor. She knew I was going to feel guilty I couldn't get her anything.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. You forced my hand, Maximus. I'm still not going to apologize to him though."

Max rolled her eyes. I know she hates how stubborn I am. "Fine. Thank you, Chlo." She hugged me and I fought the urge to pull away.

"Yeah, yeah. Happy early birthday."

Max released me and grabbed her food. After throwing it in the trash, she waved. "I gotta go to my class. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. I'll see you after my last class."

Damnit, I didn't want to do this "date". Even if some of my friends are gonna be there, I didn't want to sit anywhere near Kyle.

It's not even that he _did_ anything. In fact, he never did anything wrong. I just didn't want to be near him. I didn't want to talk to him.

I didn't want to care about him.

I also had to pee. Like, badly. I got up and threw my food in the trash and fast-walked to the bathroom. As I relieved myself, I heard the stall open. Of course.

"Hey babe." Victoria. Of course. Doesn't she have some sort of fancy bathroom with one of those Japanese toilets somewhere?

"No, that new kid hasn't been giving me any shit. You and Lance fucked him up really well."

Fucked up a new kid? Damn, Max's intuition was right. Victoria must've had Nathan and one of his friends lay the smackdown on Kyle. Fuck, that must've been why he was flinching all the damn time three weeks ago.

I was beside myself with unexpected rage. The thought of Nathan and some other loser jumping Kyle absolutely boiled my blood. I cannot explain just how much I wanted to step out of this stall and rock Victoria.

Sadly, just before I unlocked the door, I remembered my Zero Tolerence Policy. Clocking Victoria would probably result in an immediate expulsion. And I _did not_ want to give Wells that satisfaction.

Mark my words, I'll find a way to get revenge. Even if Kyle never knows about it.

 _ **Kyle**_

 **September 13th, 2014**

 **4:36 p.m.**

I was late.

In my defense, I didn't want to be here. It was true that Max and Steph and I orchestrated this thing, but I never wanted to be here. Least of all with Chloe.

At the very least, being at the date means I don't have to look over my shoulder constantly. I've been so paranoid since the incident three weeks ago. I can't sleep, and I'm constantly nervous.

Inside, I find Warren first. When I texted them I was here, Max must've sent him to show me where our table was.

"Hey, man." I smiled warmly at him.

"Hey," he said with an apologetic smile. "So there's been a mix up."

I gave him my best questioning look, "How so?"

"Turns out, they don't have a big enough table for all eight of us." He turned and motioned for me to follow him. "So we had to seperate into two tables of four. We thought it'd be better for Jamie and Stella if you were at a table with Jamie."

I knew what he was implying. I had to share a table with Chloe.

I sighed, but I didn't fight it. If it had to be done, then it had to be done. Anything to help Jamie get the girl he likes.

Warren leads me across the many tables to ours. This pizza place was rather large for such a small town. Apparently, we had to take two tables and sit next to each other. Chloe was already sitting on one end, an empty chair next to her. Stella and Jamie sat on the other side, both of them looking awkward.

Chloe refused to look at me. I know about Rachel now, but I'm not sure what her problem is.

"Hey, guys," I greeted them politely.

Jamie looked good with a collared grey shirt, dark jeans, and ooh, new white shoes. Nice touch, man. He greeted me with a, "Hey."

Stella wore a pink tank top with a black knee length skirt. They both dressed nice, but Stella definitely got the hint to treat this as a "date." She treated me with a friendly, "Hi, Kyle."

Chloe, however, appeared as if she did not want this to be a date.

She wore a loose fitting, black Blink-182 band t-shirt with white washed jeans, boots, and a grey beanie. Unlike the others, she refused to greet me. What is her problem?

I myself was wearing a white t-shirt under a plaid over shirt, jeans and sneakers with a backwards Daredevil hat.

"I think," Chloe said, "I'm gonna see what's taking them so long." She pushed herself away from the table and stood.

"I think I'll come with you." Chloe shot me a glare. A glare mixed with bewilderment and puzzlement, but she didn't argue. She waited for me to get out of my chair and join up with her before we walked up to the front counter together.

"You didn't have to come with me. I can handle myself," she grumbled.

"I didn't come up to help you," I replied in the same tone. "I'm joining you to give them a chance to talk."

She looked at me, then coyly shifted her glance back at them. Sure enough, Stella and Jamie were engaged in conversation.

Chloe looked at me with a nod. I could see she understood that I had no malicious intent.

"So what's the plan?" I asked gingerly.

"Just follow my lead, okay?"

We walked over to the counter. Chloe and I bullshitted with the employee about our orders. I felt kind of bad for the guy. We were just trying to stall, but Chloe made it so believeable that we wasted a good 10 minutes up there. I'd like to think I helped playing the disgruntled boyfriend (much to Chloe's distaste).

Finally, after we did as much as we could, I suggested we take our time filling up our drinks and getting fresh napkins. Even if we had enough already. Chloe seemed to agree.

We took our sweet ass time. Honestly, a sloth could move faster. By the time we saw fit to finally finish getting our extras, Jamie and Stella were already holding hands. Until the pizza came right under their noses.

"You don't like me much, do you?" I asked her.

"What gave you that impression?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

I thought so. "Well, you can't deny, we make a good team."

Chloe looked from Jamie and Stella, who smiled at each other before going back to their cheesy pizza. She smiled a little before looking at me. Really looking at me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I guess we do."


	5. IV: Nothing Simple Between You and I

_**Kyle**_

 **September 13th, 2014**

 **4:44 p.m.**

We ate. It was a little awkward because I felt a dynamic shift in whatever relationship Chloe and I had. Neither of us said anything, but something had changed.

I don't know what it is about her. She's mysterious. The idea of her scares me yet excites me at the same time.

Looking at her now, she seems pensive. A part of me wants. But I don't want to get hurt again. I'm a cynic now, nothing ever lasts. I know this now.

I wonder though, what she thinks of me. I tell myself that I ask this out of sheer curiosity. But honestly, I don't even know myself.

I've never felt like this. I'm so confused. It's like walking through quicksand for a paradise. I'm sure there's everlasting happiness at the end, but failure will result in me falling, and never clawing my way back up.

Eventually, Warren and I had had enough of two different tables. We picked our tables up and brought them together. We ate just like any other friend group then. There wasn't any awkwardness, not anymore. It was just eight friends telling stories, making each other laugh. Maybe a good roast every now and then, but it was a good time.

Sometime later, when we had all finished, Steph made the suggestion to take the party back to her place. We all agreed, because after all, I challenge you to think of something more fun and rage inducing than 8-player Super Smash Bros (Steph _literally_ just got it today).

It all broke down when we decided who rode with who. Warren, Max, Chloe, Jamie, and Stella rode together while Sam and Steph came together. Of course, I drove alone because I ended up being so late.

"So we'll head to my house. I know Max's car is gonna be cramped. You can ride with us if you want, Chloe."

"No, thanks."

Steph raised an eyebrow, "Sure, whatever you like."

"Actually, I'll ride with Kyle." She looked at me curiously. "If that's okay with you."

I was shocked, but definitely not as much as them. I think I recovered quickly though, "Sure."

The others gave me looks of severe curiosity. Honestly, I was with them. This sudden shift in Chloe's attitude towards me was just as much news to me as it was them.

Jamie was the first to regain his control. Holding Stella's hand, he reminded the group, "Well, we better get going before it gets too late."

Nodding in agreement, our little gang strode out into the parking lot and went our seperate ways. Pretty soon, Chloe and I found ourselves alone in my car. This was new for us. Obviously, I've barely talked to Chloe. Unlike the others, I could barely even call Chloe a friend.

I put the key in the ignition and started her up. I drove, silently. Awkwardly.

Maybe it's a little TMI, but I'm always hesitent to put on my music. Not because I'm ashamed of it, but because I'm afraid the other listener should enjoy it. In my point of view, music should be shared and enjoyed by anyone. If someone doesn't like a particular band or song I play around them, I purposefully choose not to play it/them in front of them, out of respect for their dislike.

Long story short, I was very hesitent to put on my music. Then, I looked at her. I realized we had similar tastes in music anyway. I might as well go for it.

I turned on my Spotify and linked it to my radio. Sure enough, Rise Against played through my speakers.

Another TMI, I love to sing. Friends have told me I'm good, or at least decent at it. Unfortunately, I was nervous to sing in front of Chloe. I knew her well enough to know, if I suck, she would be the first to tell me.

In the end, I thought, fuck it. It is _my car,_ and otherwise, Chloe probably doesn't even consider us friends. Why should I care about her opinion?

Luckily, one of my favorite songs to sing was next. I sang quietly at first, the nervousness hard to overcome. Then about halfway through the song, I started gaining confidence. I even caught Chloe moving her lips to the lyrics.

I paused the song. "You know, you can sing too if you want."

"Please," she said sarcastically. Then, she became surprisingly modest. "I can't sing, dude."

"I'm sure you can. You just think you suck."

"Well, unlike you Kyle, I actually _do_ suck."

I blushed a little at the compliment. "What's the next song?"

She shrugged, but she grabbed my phone and checked. "Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen."

"That's one of the best songs in music history! You _have_ to sing that with me."

She laughed, "I don't why you're so adamant about me singing with you dude, but it's not gonna happen."

"Oh, c'mon," I said while slapping her knee gently, "You know you owe me one."

"Oh, do I now?" She said in a tone I didn't want to recognize.

"You know you do."

A heavy sigh. "Fine, I'll do it. How long even is the song again?"

"Like six minutes."

"I so hate you."

I grinned evilly.

Then, we sang Bohemian Rhapsody. She started hesitently, quietly. But like me, she picked up confidence and we had a lot of fun. It digressed from singing to full on shouting and dancing. We laughed and we had great time.

By the way, she wasn't bad at all.

We were the last to arrive at Steph's, though not that long after Max and the others. When we walked through, everyone shot us curious looks, even though we were a good distance apart.

Whatever. After I called Link before anyone, we all played some Smash Bros. After a while, we got tired of games. Stella suggested that we just watch a movie. We all agreed, except Chloe.

"Sounds like a good idea. Except…"

"Oh no," Warren said jokingly.

"What do you mean by, 'except'? Sam asked.

"I don't want to see any PDA," Chloe moved her hands wildly. She sounded a little hysteric. Like she wasn't really thinking about consequences.

"How the hell do you expect us not to have _any_ PDA?"

"I'm sure you can manage it," Chloe replied hotly.

"You do you want us to do?" Stella replied incredulously. "Make out in a closet?"

"If you want to kiss in the closet, be my guest," Chloe replied with steel.

Steph looked at her with a strange expression. I wasn't sure what was going on here, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

"Fine, but only if you kiss someone in there first."

Chloe's face flushed, but she grinned cockily. "You know I'll kiss anyone here."

That's when Steph grinned evilly. Jamie gave me a look too, of sympathy. He knew what was coming. "Oh, yeah? What about Kyle?"

I'm not sure how it's possible, but Chloe blushed, then instantly flushed. Her face filled with color, then it didn't. She glared daggers at Steph. "Fine!"

She looked at me. There was a fierce look in her eyes, a look I've never seen before. It was equal parts scary and… arousing.

She grabbed me by the wrist. Her grip seemed more aggressive than it actually was. Just exactly what was happening here? One moment we were just relaxed and having fun in my car, the next minute, _this._

Just before we can get into the closet, Sam interrupted all of us, "Wait!"

Finally, someone to stop this madness. Max and Warren looked bewildered while Stella looked entertained. Jamie just looked sympathetic. Chloe was still holding my wrist. She was hot to the touch.

Instead of stopping the chaos, Sam had her own malevolent smile. "You have to get a picture. And, there has to be a clear, and precise threat of tongue!"

Oh, these girls were vindictive. Before I could protest, I felt myself get dragged into the closet.

 _ **Chloe**_

 **September 13th, 2014**

 **7:07 p.m.**

Don't ask, because I really don't know.

The second Kyle walked in to the pizza place, I felt sympathy for him. Now that I know about Nathan and Victoria staging his beat down, I can't stay angry at him.

I wasn't even angry at him. Ever. I can't understand why he's so good at getting under my skin. I realize that that's why I blew up. It wasn't about Rachel, not entirely, I was infuriated by the fact that he could make me laugh so much. That he could make me relax. It was so unnervingly like the first time I met Rachel that I got pissed.

I know, I'm a child.

But now I felt… bad. I felt guilty for blowing up on him and ignoring him. For not apologizing.

Because the truth is: he's not a bad guy. He's funny, he's smart, he's good at singing and a good taste in music. He's not bad. I just never gave him the chance.

I really didn't want to sing in his car. But he was right, I did owe him one. Now I'm glad it happened. It was the most fun I'd had since… well, since D&D.

I could see the two of us being friends. I could see us hanging out, going to concerts together. Playing video games. I could really see it.

When we got back to Steph's, we played some games. After about the sixth or seventh game, I looked around the room at all the couples. Suddenly, it hit me like a tidal wave. I missed it. I missed the things they have. I missed the feeling of being liked by someone. I missed the feeling of having someone to belong to. I miss the blissful feeling of happiness.

I miss kissing. I miss cuddling. Fuck, I even miss holding hands. Someone gently pushing the hair behind my ear. I miss everything.

But I know that it won't happen. I'm not ignorant anymore. People will always disappoint you. No matter how hard you try, you can't stop someone from walking away.

But that rule only applies to me.

When I look at Max and Warren, I can see the love. Maybe Rachel never felt it. She only thought she loved me, but I knew. Every single day, I love her. I still do. You don't just stop loving someone. Life just forces you to move on. You never forget, you just move forward. You grow numb. It's everchanging.

Max and Warren, Sam and Steph, maybe even Stella and Jamie, they have it. They are mutual. They are connected. They… are.

That's the best way I can explain it. I think that's why I blew up. It wasn't about the PDA. It never was.

I think Max knew that. I could tell she wanted to interfere, but she let me go.

And now, I sit in Steph's closet. A closet, mind you, so big it could probably fit my whole room. I flip the light on and slump my body against the wall. I slide down and curl into a fetal position.

It's quiet for a little bit. I know that he's shocked and confused. Not like I'm ever going to explain to him why I blew up like I did.

In speaking of which, "What the hell was that, Chloe?"

"I don't know," I said to the floor. All of my fight was drained out of me. It's not often I genuinely feel awkward, but around him it seems to happen all the time.

I think he can detect my honesty, because he too slumps against the wall beside me. He too slides down to sit beside me. "I don't want to kiss you."

"I don't want to kiss you either."

Unlike yesterday or any time before, there was no dislike in our tone. We both just became friends, why would we kiss each other? Neither of us liked each other in any way, shape, or form. Hell, it took this long to admit I thought he was "not bad."

"You have this strange talent of getting yourself in the most bizarre situations," he mumbled.

"Yeah," I chuckled drily. "That's always been my best talent. I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

He was silent for a while. After a few moments, he sighed. "I guess this makes my life more entertaining. I feel like I'm in a reality show. In speaking of which…" He sat up and started looking in every nic and cranny of the closet.

I watched him curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the cameras. You can tell Ashton Kutcher now I get it. I'm being Punk'd."

I laughed a little. "You have a special talent for making me laugh. Even when I'm pissed off."

He nodded as if he were satisfied and sat across from me. "Who are you pissed at?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I shrugged morosely. "I'm mad at myself. I'm surprised you're not mad at me."

"Well, you're right about one thing, I'm not mad at you."

"I'm pretty sure you only get mad at Smash Bros."

He beamed at me. I felt something in my stomach, but it might have been the pizza.

"You know me well," he replied sagely.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._ "I don't hear any kissing!" Damn you, Samantha.

"Shut the fuck up!" I shouted. "We like a little foreplay!"

Kyle looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a blush. His facial expression read _Really? Foreplay?_

"If we don't hear from you in five minutes, I'll consider it a Chloe surrender!" Steph shouted.

"Let's just get this over with," I stood. He looked at me for a second. A second too late as I bent down to try to smooch him.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"I was gonna bend down and-"

"And kiss what? The top of my head?"

"Well, I never had a plan…"

" _Remember we have to get a photo!"_ Will Steph or Sam ever shut up? Find out on the next commercial break!

"We're working on it!" Kyle answered for me.

I'm pretty sure we were trying to make each other laugh so it wouldn't be awkward. I could tell neither one of us wanted to kiss each other.

"Okay, uh," he started.

"I guess, I'll… Put my hands here?" I placed my arms over his neck.

He nodded vigorously. "You want my hands on your hips or like," he placed his hands awkwardly on my head.

"Yeah, definitely hips, dude."

"Oh, yeah. Okay."

We went in for the kiss. Slowly. Awkwardly.

"No, stop!" I hissed.

"What?" he asked, incredulously.

"Just… don't make that face. You close your eyes too hard."

"Is that really it?"

"No, uh, can you, like, smile more?"

"You want me to smile more?" he asked like I was crazy.

"Um, yeah," I said hesitently. "Might help?"

"Ooookay." He tried grinning.

"I don't want to see your teeth!"

We both sighed.

"This isn't gonna work," we said at the same time.

Instantly, we seperated. We stood about two feet apart. Kyle awkardly scratched his head while I shifted my feet.

"What if you kiss me on the cheek and we send that?"

I sighed in relief. "That works."

We did the deed. His facial hair tickled my lips pleasently. I sent the photo to Sam.

"Not good enough!" yelled Sam.

"She said 'clear threat of tongue' remember?"

Kyle turned to me with I assume a faux-serious face. "I hate our friends."

"Trust me, I do too."

"So what now?" He asked. He seemed fresh out of ideas.

"Well, you're a man. Maybe break it down?"

"Yeah, I don't want to pay for her door."

"Don't be such a coward," I pleaded in a mocking tone.

"Chloe," he said seriously.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. Any other ideas, Sherlock?"

He shrugged. "We can try begging?"

"I'm not going to grovel to Steph."

"Fair point. You have any ideas?"

I growled in frustration. At this point, I just wanted out of this damn closet. "Kyle Sherman, just man up and kiss me already."

The facial expression he made was not something I was used to seeing from him. There was a vulnurability I hadn't seen before. He looked like he was almost angry. His face was flushed. "I… can't."

I was taken aback. He _couldn't_ kiss me? What was stopping him? I took a step closer and he backed up. His back was against the closet door.

I put a hand on his chest in the most gentle, soothing way I could. I could see his Adam's apple bob with the contact. I noticed his features more carefully than ever before. How tan his skin was, how green his eyes were. How soft his lips looked.

"Just kiss me already," I whispered.

"Not like this," his voice barely was above a whisper, yet it was defiant.

Something inside me broke. A dam in my chest burst with after hearing the emotion in his voice. My stomach did a somersault so impressive an Olympic gymnast would be envious.

"What does that mean?"

Once the words left my throat, cruel light streamed from the outside. The closet door opened and Kyle fell backwards onto the unforgiving oak floor.

I watched him fall, unable to make a sound. The only sound I could hear was a roaring in my ears. Steph and Sam looked at me in triumph while Warren and Max helped bring Kyle to his feet.

"Well, you win Steph," I numbly said.

I ignored Stella and Jamie making out on the couch.


	6. V: Leap of Faith

**A/N: It's equal parts laziness and plot reasons I made Stella's parents normal. They aren't abusive, like in the LiS canon.**

* * *

 _ **Kyle**_

 **September 15th, 2014**

 **8:32 p.m.**

"So what happened in the closet?"

I shrugged. For the last few minutes, Jamie had been trying to get me to talk about what happened between Chloe and I. I know part of the reason is because he's concerned for me, but I also know part of the reason he's asking is because he's nervous. He's meeting Stella's parents today, and he asked me to come and be a buffer.

I was happy to oblige. I remember how nerve racking it is to meet a significant other's parents. Plus, I needed something to distract myself.

I'd been tossing and turning last night, wondering what Chloe's thinking about me not kissing her.

"We tried to avoid kissing. Then, I don't know. When she said my name and said 'just kiss me', I really wanted to."

Jamie looked at me, confused. "You wanted to kiss her?"

"I did."

"Why didn't you?"

"I… don't know. I just told her that I couldn't."

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "And what did you mean by that?"

"I think I meant if we did kiss, I didn't want it to be on a dare."

"You think?"

I nodded.

"Your romantic life is very confusing."

After that comment, Stella reappeared with a smile. Flanking her were her parents. Her mom was a rather small women with warm chocolate eyes, and long, brunette hair. Her father was a bald man with a black mustache and warm almond eyes.

"Hi!," her mom said. "I'm Tiffany. This is Roderick."

"It's nice to meet you," Roderick shook Jamie's and my hand. "You must be Jamie," Tiffany said to Jamie.

"Yeah, I am." I felt pity for him. He was so nervous. However, I knew he was going to be alright. He was a good person with almost no evil bone in his body. He might be hard to get to know, but he'll be your friend for life.

Hell, we've barely been friends for a month, and he's shown unwavering friendship. Everyday he takes it upon himself to see how I'm doing. When he can tell I'm having an issue, like now, he lets me open up, without pressing too much.

I stood in the backround, cracking the occasional joke now and then. My job was just to keep the mood light.

I didn't have to do much. Jamie fell into Stella's parents good graces rather quickly. They let us stay for a late dinner, and I found Jamie texting underneath the table. When I shot him a look, he replied he was "just telling his mom he was staying a while longer."

I shrugged and continued eating the pasta Stella's parents made. About five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Tiffany made to get up to answer it.

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Hill. Can you get it Kyle?"

"Uh, sure," I said. Anything to help Jamie, I guess. I navigated my way out of the table and through the front foyer to open the front door.

And there, standing soaking wet from the pounding rain was Chloe.

 _ **Chloe**_

 **September 15th, 2014**

 **7:32 p.m.**

I sat in a booth at the Two Whales, quietly picking at my food. It had been two days since the disaster in the closet. I didn't want to see Kyle, so I purposely told mom to call me in sick (thank God I don't have limits in those).

I think Mom could tell something was up. I mean, it's not like I hid it well. I had been untalkative all day because I just couldn't figure it out.

What did he mean by he _couldn't_ kiss me? I've heard from Max that he's had relationships before, he should know how to kiss. He can't mean he can't physically do it right? Even so, why does the thought of him kissing someone else make me so jealous?

Is that what it is? Is he with someone else? Not only does this make me jealous, but it makes me sad. Why is that though? He was never mine. But do I want him to be mine?

" _Kyle Sherman, just man up and kiss me already."_

"Kyle Sherman," I whispered to myself. Just whispering his name gave me goosebumbs.

" _Just kiss me already."_

I knew at that point, it was more than just a stupid dare. I wanted to kiss him more than I have wanted to kiss anyone else.

Even more than Rachel.

To say I was confused was an understatement. I didn't understand it. How did this happen? Why has life decide to break me so many times? I know it's always going to end badly. What's the lesson here?

After that thought, my very pregnant mom slid into the booth opposite me. "Hey, honey."

"Oh, hi Mom," I grumbled while jabbing my fork into a pancake.

"Are you okay honey? You seem _awfully_ quiet."

"I'm just…" I let the sentence trail off. Could I confide in Mom? Nothing has been the same between us since she started dating David. Will we ever be the same?

I just sighed. Fuck it, it can't get any worse. After Mom gently laid her hand on mine, I made my decision. "I'm just… confused."

"You're confused?" my Mom questioned softly. "What does that mean?"

 _What does that mean?_

I blinked at the memory. I sighed again. I didn't pull my hand away, though.

"Yeah. I just… I just feel like everyone is moving on. Everything is moving so fast that I can't keep up. Everyone is moving on without me, leaving me behind."

"Oh, Chloe." Mom gave me a look that untentionally made me feel even worse.

"No one is leaving you behind."

"Mom," I said with no fire. "Dad left me behind when he got in that car. You left me behind when you and David started dating. Max left me behind when she started dating Warren. Rachel cheated on me. I got fired. And now you're pregnant with a new kid! The boy you've always wanted." My voice broke on the last word. I revealed too much. I felt my face flush with the shame. I stared at the my plate, my food forgotten.

"Chloe," Mom whispered urgently. "Please, look at me."

I did as I was told.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price, I love you. I know how you feel, honey. Sometimes, I wake up in the morning and I can barely stomach myself. I still believe after all this time that it's my fault your father passed away."

"But it wasn't your fault, Mom."

She sighed, "I know that, honey. Sometimes, I forget that. I tell myself, 'if I decided to take a bus instead', he would still be here.

But ifs don't help, Chloe. At some point, I realized that I had two options. I could sit around and blame myself forever. I could spend each day wishing that I could take it all back, just so I could spend one more day with him. I could count the ifs, and I could spiral even farther and farther into myself. I could protect myself from ever being hurt again, but I would sacrifice any chance I had of ever finding love.

Or, I could take a chance. A leap of faith, if you will. I could open my heart one more time, and I could feel true happiness."

"What was the sacrifice?"

She looked me in the eyes. I felt every syllable, every vowel of her next words. "I could get hurt again. And it could hurt even more than the last. But," she smiled and held her baby bump. "It's all going to be worth it when baby AJ sees the world."

I couldn't help but smile a little.

"But make no mistake, Chloe. You are my first child, and my only daughter. Don't you ever forget that, okay?"

I nodded slowly, "I won't, Mom."

Mom gave me a little smile. "You remind me so much of him, Chloe. He was just so kind. When you two love, you love hard. And neither of you ever stop."

"And we both have trouble with money," I chuckled.

She laughed. "Yes, you do." She tucked a little bit of my hair behind my ear. "You know, sometimes, I feel like you're all I have left of him. But you remind me more and more of him every day. He would be so proud of you. Just like I am."

I felt myself tear up a little. I pretended to get an eyelash out of my eye, but I was actually getting rid of a tear. "I'm going to try to be the best big sister I can be."

"I know you will be." She squeezed my hand gently. I stared at our hands. Her wedding ring winked mockingly at me, reminding me of my troubles.

"How do you know when you're ready?"

She looked at me patiently. "Ready for what?"

"Ready to… ya know… love again," I muttered.

Mom raised an eyebrow. She was obviously surprised by both the question and my meek attitude. She chuckled a little. Neither of us were used to me being bashful. "There's no easy way to answer without going into cliches."

She chuckled and I did the same. I never thought I'd be confiding to Mom like this, but I'm glad I did.

"The best thing I can tell you: is that you know when you can feel a connection. It can't be forced. If you can feel the chemistry, if you feel the butterflies in your stomach, that's when you know. It made me angry when I felt it, at first. I felt like I was betraying William. But you can't be angry, Chloe. You can't help how you feel."

I smiled. Somehow, it was exactly what I needed to hear. I felt hope for the first time.

"There is someone, is there?" Mom said. There was a hint of mischievousness in her eyes.

I nodded shyly.

"Who is she?"

I blushed, but I quickly morphed it into a smirk. "It's actually not a she."

"Oh!" Mom explained. I really caught her off guard with that one. "What's he like?"

"He's…" How do I describe him? I feel like I know so much about him, yet so little. "Handsome. And smart, and funny. He's kind. Hell, he can make me laugh even when I'm furious. We share the same taste in music, and…"

I didn't realize I was speaking so fast. Mom was frantically waving her arms to cut me off. "I'm glad you feel that way, sweetheart. Now tell me, does he know how you feel?"

That's when my roll was infinitely slowed. I frowned. "I don't think so."

"Well, Chloe. If you want to feel that love again, you have to take a chance. Let him know how you feel. Even if you might get hurt."

I grabbed my keys. Suddenly, I was filled with a new energy. I didn't care how hard it was raining outside. I was going to tell him how I felt.

"I love you, Chloe!" Mom called to my back.

"I love you too, Mom!" I called back over my shoulder.

I opened the door and I nearly ran into…

 _Her._

"Oh!" We exclaimed as we stopped, just inches seperating our noses.

"Rachel?" I exclaimed in disbelief. I took a very cautious step back.

She was dressed casually in a large dark blue hoodie and yoga pants. It was still unfair how she was so beautiful on the outside. Beauty should match the inside. She should resemble a snake more than a model.

Even still, she made me feel like I was trying too hard with my black beanie, black no sleeve shirt with a skull and cross bones design, and black jeans (all black to match my earlier mood). I wasn't even trying to look good, and she still made me feel that way!

"Hey, Chloe," she was surprised but she was able to regain her cool quickly. Probably from her acting experience. To be honest, there came a time in our relationship where I didn't know if she was being genuine or she was acting. She was so talented that, sometimes, I felt like she was acting around me 24/7. To the point I felt like I never knew the real Rachel. I loved the character she played.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine," I answered. What does she care? She left me in the dust.

"That's good. I am too. I was supposed to come tomorrow to get my bracelet from your mom before I move to LA. I got here early. I didn't expect you to be here."

"Well, here I am," I said sarcastically.

"So you are," she eyed me coldly. "So, find someone new?"

At first, I wonder how she knew. But then, I realized, she couldn't have known. She had been off doing whatever she wanted. My life was no longer controlled by what Rachel wanted, who she wanted to be.

I could forge my own destiny.

"I have. I'm going to meet him now," I shoved past her.

She called out one last thing, but I ignored her. She is irrelevant to me now.

* * *

The rain was cold, but the cold felt good. It helped to keep me focused. I could have put on a jacket in the truck, but I was to focused on the mission. If I didn't do this now, then I might never have the chance.

I knocked on the door to his house. I knocked again. Finally, a woman answered. She had to be in her 50s. She was wide, with tan skin and olive green eyes. This had to be his mom.

She took in my soaking wet appearence and frowned.

"How can I help you, honey?"

"Is Kyle here?"

We had to shout over the pounding rain on the sidewalk.

"No, honey. He's with Jamie. Who are you? One of his friends?"

"Yeah," I said urgently. "I'm Chloe. I'm- I'm one of his friends."

* * *

After I got in my truck, I texted Max for Jamie's number "no questions asked." I knew that it would take way too long if I didn't add that last part. At this rate, Max would understand I needed it. _Now._

She gave me the number, but she also asked questions. Can't she read?

Whatever, I'll answer them later. I have hella bidness to take care of.

 _Me: Jamie its Chloe. Where r u? I need to talk to Kyle ASAP._

 _Jamie: We're at Stella's._

 _Me: Gr8. Im going there. When I knock make him answer. Promise it wont take long_

 _Jamie: Just tell me when._

Minutes later, I texted Jamie. Exiting my truck, I jogged to the front door. The rain had already made my clothes soggy and heavy on my body. My shoes felt soaked, as if God himself filled them with a rain syringe.

Less than a minute later, Kyle answered the door. He only looked mildly surprised to see me. He looked good in a long sleeved striped grey and black hooded shirt with the sleeves up to his forearms, dark jeans and shoes. "Chloe?"

"What did you mean when you said, 'Not like this'?" I asked, breathless for an answer.

"Chloe, I-"

"Please," I plead desperately.

"I should really get back in there," he pointed behind him. "You should get out of this rain. You'll get sick."

So this is what Mom meant when she said it would hurt. It hurt much more. To let myself want again. Only for the world to crush it. Crush it with any faith I had left.

"Okay," I whispered. I turned to walk back to my truck.

I felt a hand on my right elbow. Suddenly, I was spun into a kiss.

His left hand stayed on my elbow, his right hand traveled to my cheek. Surprised, my right hand managed to softly find his neck, my thumb on his cheek. My left hand wrapped around his neck and I instincively brought him close.

To say we kissed passionately was an understatement. We kissed like we were starving, and the only sustenance was each other. Our tongues danced a tango that only we could match. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. We were heated, we were fire, and we _were._

We came up for air. Our foreheads were touching as well as the tips of our noses. Our eyes were closed, and I knew that neither one of us ever wanted to seperate.

He kissed me one more time on my swollen lips. The kisses before, told me he wanted me. Physically, maybe even mentally. But this kiss was soft, even tender. He was telling me he wanted me romantically, emotionally.

I kissed him for myself, the same message in mind.

"I meant something like that," he whispered, his voice shook ever so subtly. "I really do have to go, Chloe. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Yes," I said. I didn't care my voice shook from the absolute emotion.

We seperated slightly. Despite the rain, I could hear him and smell him perfectly. He smelt like rain and comfort, he looked hot with his hair wet.

We opened our eyes to look at each other in our new light. We smiled at each other, each of our smiles small and secretive, but each said so much that I can barely even put in words. He ran his thumb across my cheek and my smile widened.

After one more kiss from him, I left.


	7. VI: Calm Before the Storm

_**Kyle**_

 **September 16th, 2014**

 **10:28 a.m.**

As I walked through the halls of Blackwell Acadamy, She was on my mind again.

I kept replaying yesterday over and over in my head. It was quite literally the most emotional yet magical thing to ever happen to me in my life.

When she knocked, a part of me was still deciding if I was truly ready to try this again. I was hurt before, and I didn't want to be hurt again. After she asked me what I meant, I panicked a little. My gut instinct is to avoid, all the time.

Once I saw the disappointment in her eyes, I knew that this was my last chance. I had to decide then and there if I really wanted this, or lose her for good.

So, I grabbed her by elbow. The next few moments can't explain. I felt something in me release, and I did the rest on auto-pilot. For once, there wasn't any thinking, just doing. _Becoming._ I knew exactly what to do at that exact moment. Chalk it up to the heat of the moment, chalk it up to chemistry, whatever, it was perfect.

It was a cliché; I know. Kissing in the rain is about as cliché as it gets. But there's a reason it's a cliché. It's amazing.

The cold rain beating into your skin makes you crave the other person's warmth. It makes you want to run hand and hand inside, just to continue. It's like Mother Nature telling you to stop, and you flipping her off and telling her to enjoy the show.

It was like Spider-Man, where I'm Peter and she's Mary Jane. Except she's much more badass.

Yesterday, I started Chemistry II. I talked to my academic advisor and got the guidence counseler to switch me from Physics to Chem because I couldn't handle it. I suck at science classes.

As per usual, I arrived to the class last. I scanned the room and lo and behold, there was Chloe sitting in the back of the room, alone. She wore her white skull tank top under a denim jacket. On her head she wore her reliable grey beanie. She didn't see me come in because she was too busy doodling on her binder.

I felt my lips spread into an unintended smile. To the casual onlooker, it probably looked like I was insane. My grin must've went from ear to ear.

I tried to keep it as casual as possible, even though it felt like everyone was staring at me.

Everyone, including Chloe, was sitting at those black "science" tables. Fortunately, the seat next to her seemed empty. "Is this seat taken?"

Instantly, Chloe smiled and looked up from her doodle. "What are you doing in here?"

"I dropped my Physics class in favor of this one. I suck at science. I'm assuming I can sit by you?"

She pat the chair invitingly. "The chair's all yours."

After I sat, she went back to doodling. "So you suck at science?"

"Majorly. I just can't get it. I have to take a science though, sadly."

"Well, luckily for you, I love science! Oh, and do me a favor, stare forward at the board. This won't take long."

I shot her a questioning glare, but she ignored me and motioned for me to look forward. I obliged quietly. Through my peripheral vision I could see her sketching with her marker, but I couldn't make out what she was drawing. Selfishly, I hoped it was me. Didn't know she was left handed either. Cool.

"I don't know. I might not suck at this class. I mean, I'm pretty sure between the both of us we have this chemistry thing down?"

"Was that a pun?" she asked half-distractedly.

"Yes," I replied with a smirk.

"You're lucky I like you, or else I would have hit you."

In my peripheral vision, I could see her switch the marker into her right hand and continue the drawing. Was she ambidextrous? Super cool.

Her left hand, now free, sneaked its way into my right. I accepted the contact and slowly our fingers interlocked. I could feel both of us relax, subconsciously.

"So you _do_ like me?" I asked, mock seriously.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she replied in the same tone.

"Oh, I don't know," I squeezed her hand experimentally and she squeezed back.

"Would you hold still?" she grumbled playfully.

"Only if you let me kiss you after class," I tried hopefully.

"I think I can work with that," her voice dripped with flirtation.

"Sounds like a deal to me." I rubbed the pad of my thumb experimentally over her thumb knuckle and she sighed contently.

"What are you doing for lunch?" she asked.

"I promised Jamie we would go off campus. Why you ask?"

"Ah. I usually have lunch with Max and I was wondering if you'd join me."

"I'm sure I can talk to Jam-"

"No," she squeezed my hand urgently. "You promised Jamie. Don't cancel on my account." I could tell she was being serious. Her tone was pleasent, but it didn't have the playful connotation it had before.

"Alright. What about after classes? I have to do something right after, actually, but we can meet at my dorm around 7ish?"

I could see her smile out of the corner of my eye. "I would like nothing more."

And then just like that, she pulled her hand away. When I turned to look at her, she held up with both hands her notebook. On the notebook was a sketch of my profile from the side. She was very talented, I could see every detail. She even got the little stubbles of facial hair.

"This is amazing."

"Thanks," she replied. Was she really being bashful? "I think we're doing a lab today. Care to be my partner?"

I smiled. "I would like nothing more."

 _ **Chloe**_

 **September 16th, 2014**

 **12:12 p.m.**

For once, I was happy.

I couldn't help it. Every time I thought about the events of yesterday, I couldn't help but smile. Even thoughts of running into Rachel yesterday didn't slow me down.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was starving. Yeah, I do wish that Kyle could've had lunch with me, but he already promised Jamie. I wasn't about to get in the middle of that.

As I walked out to the benches that have become our lunch spot, I noticed Dakota sitting with Max and talking her ear off. Not that I mind.

"Nice to see you've decided to embrace us with your presense," I joked to Dakota as I slid in the booth.

"Hey, Chloe," she said in her Kiwi accent. Her accent was cute. I wonder if I should put on a fake accent to mess with Kyle.

I've been thinking like this all day. Every little thing reminds me of him. It must be creepy from their perspective. I'm smiling all the time like I'm the Joker trying to kill Batman.

Dakota raised her eyebrows while Max remained stoic. "So," Dakota began. The mischievous smile on her face made me curious. "There's a rumor going around that I was hoping you can confirm or deny."

"Seriously?" I raised my eyebrows in an interrogative gesture. I looked specifically at Max. "You're going by rumors now?"

Max scoffed. "How am I supposed to know when you never text me?"

Ouch. So she's pissed I forgot to text her after I asked for Jamie's number. "Oh, I'm sorry Maxi Pad," I apologized, "with everything that happened, it slipped my mind."

"Oh?" Dakota leaned across the table. I could tell I had her full attention. "What happened?"

After a sigh, I told them the story. I skipped the overly mushy stuff of talking to Mom about AJ and her cheesy advice. I didn't skip running into Rachel and going to Stella's.

"Wait," Dakota interrupted before I got to the good part. "I thought you hated him."

I scoffed. "I never said I _hated_ him."

"Didn't you say, at one point, 'God I hate him. He just thinks he's so funny."

"First of all: that's a terrible impression of me. And, second: okay, well, I might have said that at some point."

"And," Max interjected, "Didn't he absolutely refuse to kiss you in the closet?"

Dakota did a double take from Max to me. "Wait, he tried to kiss you in a closet?"

"Well, more like I was dared to kiss him and he refused."

"Man," Dakota said, dejectedly. "I miss all the good stuff."

"Next time something happens," I assured her, "I promise you'll be right there to watch it all unfold."

"Uh-uh," she replied sarcastically. "Sure. Dakota misses all the good stuff."

" _Anyway_ ," Max cut in to try to get to the point. "What made you decide to run out in the rain just to talk to him?"

"Please," I pleaded, "Don't make me go into Emotional Hour."

"I think this story calls for Emotional Hour."

"Fine!" I snapped faux-seriously. "I had a talk with Mom. Long story short, she made me realize that the reason I despised being around Kyle so much was because I liked him. After the whole Rachel thing, I was afraid of being hurt."

Max and Dakota met this revelation with sympathetic looked directed at me. I was hoping to avoid this.

"Yeah, I know, Nicholas Sparks crap-"

I then proceeded to tell the rest of the story.

"So," Max furrowed her eyebrows to make sense of it all, "he just grabs your elbow and pulls you into a kiss."

"Max, it was _the best kiss of my life._ Like, holy shit. I can't even explain to you how good it was. Like, you and Warren at the dance, good."

Max blushed while Dakota nodded. "I think," Dakota cut in, "It sounds romantic."

"Thank you!" I was grateful for her.

"It does," Max replied. I groaned. I knew what was coming. "But still, I think you should be careful."

"Why?"

"Think about it, Chlo. You and Rachel knew each other for, like, a day, and then both of you were head over heels for each other. Well, you know what I mean."

"What are you implying?" Is she insinuating that I like people too fast?

"I don't know. Just be careful, Chloe. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"It won't happen again. Kyle is different."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows mockingly. "How so?"

"He's… grounded. You know? He's not like Rachel. He listens to me and we work as a team. With Rachel, I was always doing what she wanted. I was her sidekick."

"It sounds like you know him well," Dakota said.

"She doesn't," Max cut in.

Why is Max being so bitchy? "Yes, I do." I said bluntly.

"Yeah? What's his middle name?"

"I don't see how that matters…"

"Does he have any siblings? Where's his dad?"

"Well, I don't know his whole life story…"

"Is he a virgin?"

"I… uh…"

"Have you two even talked about being together officially?"

"Okay!" I pounded the table with my open hand. It stung, but that just made me more irritated. "I get it! I don't know anything about him!"

Max looked at me sympathetically. She reached out and gently touched my left forearm. I resisted the urge to shrug her off. "You can change that. Learn more about him. Grow as a couple, learn how to be together. There's no better time than now. And find out if he wants to officially be a couple. That the kiss wasn't just to get you to go away."

I knew the last part wasn't true. Somehow I knew he wanted to be with me. Still, she was right about learning together. Building together. "You've only been dating Graham for like, 7 months, yet you already sound like you've been together forever."

She smiled bashfully. "Sometimes, I feel like we have."

 _ **Kyle**_

 **September 16th, 2014**

 **7:06 p.m.**

I actually stood in front of my closet to pick out an outfit.

Crazy, right? We're literally just staying at the dorm. It's not like we're going on a date or something. She's coming to my dorm. Maybe to watch a movie, maybe play games, it doesn't matter. She's just coming to see me. Just us. Chloe and I.

I admit it. I'm a little nervous. I know it's going to be fine. I could wear one of those green morph suits and she would still probably stay.

In the end, I just threw on a plain black t-shirt and grey athletic shorts. My hair was still a little moist, but it was short. It'll dry soon.

I cleaned up my dorm enough to look presentable. Chloe should feel grateful. I rarely clean.

I sat on my bed and distractedly played some video games while I waited. A few mintues later, a soft knock came to my door. A mixture of excitement and nerves flooded through my body.

I opened the door to Chloe. She was wearing the same outfit before sans beanie. She leaned casually with her left shoulder against my door frame. She pushed herself off gently and muttered a "Hey." A smile lit up her face.

My mouth followed suit. "Hey."

I opened my door even wider and turned my body towards the door. Noticing the invite, Chloe slowly walked through the door.

Suddenly, her left hand grabbed my chest and pulled me forward. My smiling mouth crashed into hers. I put my hands on her hips while she wrapped her right arm over my neck.

Somehow our mouths smiled even wider with the kissing. Our kisses were clumsy and heated. Passionate. We stumbled our way over to my bed. I accidentally fell backwards on the bed and pulled her onto me, (though I suppose from her perspective it was on purpose). She straddled my waist and we deepened our kiss.

The kisses slowed now. These were more gentle. I brought my right hand up to her cheek while she brought her hands to my chest.

"Hey," she whispered just after our swollen lips broke apart.

"Hey, yourself."

She chuckled slightly. "I think we should talk."

"Okay," I whispered. The nervousness was quelled whenever our lips met the first time. But now it was back, and it brought its good friend anxiety. I tried to keep the mood light, however. "Only if you promise to stop talking into my mouth."

She chuckled again before pulling up and moving to her right. She positioned her body so she was facing me. I did the same. A loose lock of hair fell between her eyebrows. I took the liberty of pushing it gently behind her ear. She smiled. She is gorgeous.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, for starters, what is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know," her hands gestured wildly. "Is this, like, just for fun, or are we together?"

"Do you want this to be 'just for fun'"?

That flew her for a loop. I wasn't trying to pull the rug from under her feet, I was just surprised.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "If that's what you-"

"Chloe." I can be such an idiot. I gently put my hand on top of hers. "I want to be with you. Together. Be your boyfriend. That stuff."

Chloe sighed in relief. "Okay. Good. I want to be with you too."

I felt my anxiety diminish greatly. Okay, cool. We're just talking about our future. I can handle that. She doesn't think this is a mistake or something.

"I was just talking to Max and Dakota today." Now I wondered if they were trying to stop this. I wasn't trying to be paranoid, but I thought they wanted us to be happy. "They brought up a good point. I barely know you at all, and you don't know me."

"So you wanna play a game?"

"Excuse me?"

I laughed. "It's a game my friends back home and I used to play." I adjusted my position and leaned on my forearm. "It's like 20 questions. We take turns asking questions, but you have to answer, then ask a question. So I ask 'what's your favorite color?' And you say blue…"

"It actually is!"

"Cool," I smiled. "Anyway, you can say 'It's blue', but you have to ask a question. And I have to answer. Also, we can't repeat the same question. And no just going 'You?'. Be creative."

"I got it. I'm gonna start, okay?"

I laughed. "I think you just did!"

She punched me on my shoulder. "Shut up. That's not my question and you know it!"

"I know, I know. So what is it?"

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

I frowned. "Just two."

"What happened with them?"

I just gave her a look.

"Fuck, I forgot okay? Go ahead."

"Thank you," I replied mock politely. "How long were you with Rachel?"

"Almost three years. Shit. I didn't realize it was so long. Okay, back to mine."

I shrugged. "The first one I was, like, 13. It didn't last long. She cheated on me with my brother."

"You have a-?"

"Not until you can ask another question I don't. Anyway, the second girl, Faith, left me for a college guy. I dated her for a little over two years."

"Jesus that's harsh. I want to kick her ass."

I laughed. "I don't care anymore. I have you now."

She smiled bashfully. "Now I want to kick your ass for almost making me blush."

"You're welcome. What inspired this?" I pointed to her right arm at her tattoo sleeve. I always thought it was dope, but I never thought to ask.

"Honestly, I just thought it looked cool. So, you have siblings?"

"Yeah, a half brother and and a half sister. Both live back in Illinois. I never lived with either of them. I was raised as an only child. I still love them though. I'm going to ask the obvious. Do you drink or smoke?"

She held up her hands guiltily. "Guilty as charged. Recently, I quit cigarettes. Too fucking expensive."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. Anyway, what happened to your dad?"

I cringed. Chloe must have saw it because she looked unsure. "Long story short: I was born because my dad cheated on his wife with my mom. I'm the result of a broken condom. I'm an accident."

"I'm sorry." Chloe awkwardly patted my shoulder. I'm sensing comfort is not her specialty.

"It's okay. My brother and I share the same dad. My sister and I share the same mom."

"Jesus. Your family life is a mess."

"Tell me about it. So, what happened to your dad? How did he-?"

"He was," she licked her lips and sighed. "He was picking up my mom from the store and some asshole ran a red light. My dad was my everything, you know."

I took initiative by gently grabbing Chloe around the shoudlers. She let me pull her in close and hold her around the shoulders. I kissed her on the forehead and she sighed. "I understand, Chloe."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No."

"I figured. I'm not either. You don't date someone as long as we have and stay virgins."

"Yeah, I guess."

We went on for the next hour or so, asking questions and learning more about each other. She scoffed when she found out she was dating a football player ("you'll never catch me in one of your stupid jerseys). Eventually, she made her way over to lay her head on my shoulder.

We fell asleep like that.

 _ **Chloe**_

 **September 19th, 2014**

 **12:19 p.m.**

I know now that everyone is talking about us.

Honestly, it's because no one expected it. Although it's true that neither of us are the most popular, nobody would've expected a respectable football player to date a degenerate like me. Especially considering that I'm older than him.

Slowly but surely, the school is adjusting. Even through Victoria's bitchy comments, everyone seems to happy for us. Not that I care, the only people whose happiness matters to me is my boyfriend and my friends.

Boyfriend. That still feels weird to say.

Meanwhile, I'm still waiting for Max and Dakota. They're unusually late.

Also unfortunately, Kyle won't be joining us, again. Apparently yesterday, the starting QB, Lance, injured his PCL. He'll be out for the season. Kyle's forced to stay in the coach's office to learn the playbook or whatever.

It sounds ridiculous, but I miss him.

After I get about halfway done with my food, Max and Dakota arrive. Dakota seems distracted while Max seems worried.

"Hey, ya fucks. You're both late. What up?"

Max bit her lip. "I'm worried about Warren."

"Oh, no." Max was looking forward to spending the weekend with Warren for her birthday. Alone. They were looking forward to getting intimate together for the first time. Did something happen to him?

I voiced the last thought out loud. Max just shook her head. "I don't know. He just stopped answering. He hasn't answered his phone, his email… nothing…"

Dakota chipped in. "We're gonna go check on him."

"Now?" I said, standing up.

"Yeah, right now," Dakota answered for Max.

"I'll come with," I said. I took my keys out of my pocket.

"No, Chloe," Max stopped me with a hand on my chest. "If you get caught skipping with us, you'll be expelled. I can't let you risk that."

I sighed in defeat. Hella shitty Zero Tolerence Policy. "Fine, but feed me updates, okay?"

"We'll be safe," Max promised.

 _ **Kyle**_

 **September 19th, 2014**

 **8:24 p.m.**

It was glorious. I won't bore you with the details. But even though I was a backup, I led the team back from a 20-7 deficit to win 27-26.

It was quite simply one of the greatest nights of my life. For the first time since coming to this school, I felt respected by my peers. Everyone on the team came over to me and pat me on the back, full smiles.

I spotted Chloe watching the last few (and in my opinion, most exciting) minutes. After I celebrated with the team, I clipped off my chin guard and walked over to her.

"Hey!" I called cherrily.

She did not look happy. The exact opposite, in fact. She stood with arms crossed, with a peculiar look on her face.

"It's Max," she muttered after I was close enough. I pried my helmet off and waited.

"She's missing."


	8. VII: Detective Sherman

_**Kyle**_

 **September 19th, 2014**

 **8:48 p.m.**

Chloe gave me time to get showered and changed. I changed into a red shirt with black long sleeves, jeans, a zipped up light blue jacket and a New Orleans Saints beanie. After I finished, I met her in the parking lot. She leaned against her car casually, a leather jacket blocking the chill of the night. She slowly puffed on a blunt while she waited.

I approached her cautiously. "How are you holding up?"

"How do you think?" she replied bluntly before stomping out the blunt. "My best fucking friends are just gone. Poof. Not here anymore, Chloe!"

I didn't know what to do. I shuffled my feet awkwardly. I stood next to her and leaned against her truck myself. I sighed in frustration. Pardon me for being selfish, but just when things started to look good, for all of us even, life decided to pull a tragic 180 on us.

I tried to put my arm around her, perhaps to comfort her, but she backed away. "Don't touch me," she growled.

I sighed, trying to relieve the tension knotting my stomach. I tried not to be angry for Chloe's outburst. I understood now that Chloe had gotten do used to being a lone wolf over the years that she gets skittish or even aggressive towards attempts at comfort.

I tried not to let it bother me, but the rejection still stung to a degree. "What do we do next?"

"The hell if I know." She reached into her truck and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. She took a swig and cringed. She casually motioned the bottle towards me, but I declined. I wasn't in the mood for vodka.

"When was the last time she was seen?" I tucked my hands in my jacket pockets and lowered my eyes to the concrete below my feet.

"Last time I saw her, her and Dakota were going to Warren's college. Apparently he hasn't been answering any texts or some shit."

Distinctly, I wondered just how fucked up she was. Her words were already slurring slightly.

"You think Warren could've done something?"

She scoffed. "Warren? He couldn't even hurt a fly. Let alone want to."

"I'm just ruling out every possibility," I defended myself.

"Well, Sherlock. Think harder, I'm sure you'll come up with something."

Her sarcasm was really starting to grate me. I tried to let it slide, but I was starting to lose my patience.

"Should we go to the cops?"

"Fuck no. Max is 18, almost 19. Hell, even Warren is almost 18. The police won't do anything, even if they didn't have a thumb stuck up their asses."

"So, we investigate then. We go see what happened."

Chloe seemed to consider me for a moment. Then she threw her vodka bottle on the concrete. The bottle shattered in a million pieces.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!"

Chloe yelled out a primal scream.

After several deep breaths, she turned to me. "Let's go." She opened up her truck, but I shook my head.

"What?" she demanded.

"You've been drinking. We'll take my car. I can't drive a stick."

She looked like she wanted to argue, but she relented. She followed me to my car and climbed in. Starting the engine, I pulled out and onto the highway, while Chloe looked up directions on her phone.

We drove for the next 20 minutes in silence.

"You okay?"

"Oh, I'm just dandy, Kyle. Just fantastic."

I didn't ask her any other questions after that. I just didn't know what to do. I wanted to be here for her, tell her everything would be alright, but I was tired of her tearing into me.

17 minutes later, we arrive at Normal University. Without even waiting for me to park, Chloe shoved open the car door. "Follow me."

She wasted no time to get to the directory and find his dorm on the map. Chloe barely gave me a chance to catch up before I zoomed off with her to his dorm.

Warren's dorm room was located on the second floor. Without looking back, Chloe raced up the steps and opened his door. She was slapped in the face by cruel darkness. Obviously, Warren's light was off. Chloe waited for me to join her before going in.

Chloe took out her phone and turned on her flashlight. Fortunately, there was no jumpscare. She found the light on the side of the wall and lit up the room.

Honestly, it was pretty ordinary. The room was bare, with exception of a dresser, a bed and an entertainment center, although he did have a sweet TV and some game consoles. I digress.

The issue was, there was nothing here. Nothing to suggest something happened to them anyway. The bed was made, the windows were shut and in pristine condition, nothing seemed broken or misplaced.

It was perfect. Almost too perfect.

Undeterred, Chloe walked in. She had a particular look on her face. It was a look I couldn't interpret.

"What the hell are you staring at?" she blurted aggressively. "Get looking."

The urge to retort nearly overcame me, but I just managed to suppress it. With a sigh, I scanned the room for any evidence of foul play. Just anything to even reassure Chloe that Max or Dakota or Warren were okay.

Unfortunately, signs did not want to be found. If there was a miracle, it was not going to be found here.

I could tell with every passing moment, Chloe was growing more and more irritated. She stalked from corner to corner, uplifting books, beds and binders to find any sort of sign of them. After finding nothing for a some time, something broke inside her. She sweeped Warren's stuff off of his desk in a fit of rage (although this time it was expected). Like a child, she screamed loud in rage before flipping over Warren's bed and stomping out of the room.

I let her go.

I wanted to chase after Chloe, but I have seen that maybe she wasn't ready to handle this. I can't help but admit that she's been… immature since she told me the news. I don't blame her, this has to be hell for her, just as much as it is for me.

Or is she trying to push me away?

Would she even do the same for me if the roles were reversed? I want to show her that I really care, but every attempt I made was met with cold resistence. It was as if I was the enemy.

The room was eerily quiet after her temper tantrum. I took a quiet, shaky breath and sat, Native American style, on Warren's floor and gave myself a moment to compose myself.

This was a unique situation for me. I had never lost a friend. My hometown was so small that nothing seemed to ever happen. Let alone a kidnapping.

I think my inexperience with these situations is pissing Chloe off. On the outside, I seem calm, stoic even. Rest assured, I'm panicking on the inside.

The reason being, my mom has always been high strung. She'd always been emotional. Since I was young, I'd learned to be more calm and collected. It's rare for me to get into an emotional outburst.

I couldn't imagine what our friends were doing. Let alone where they were. Were they kidnapped? Were they killed or… Worse?

I felt goosebumps on my arm then. I just had this gut feeling that there is more going on than we have seen. Something had to have happened in this room. People don't just disappear.

I stood and examined the wrecked remains of Warren's bed. His blankets, pillows and sheets were scattered all throughout the floor. I rummaged my hands throughout the mess, until my hands met some sort of material. It felt different from the material found on his sheets, or his blankets.

Slowly, I pulled from the wreckage a white towel. More rummaging revealed a second towel. Why were towels in his bed? We checked under the bed, would these towels have been in between the mattress and boxsprings?

Adrenaline coursed through my body. Holy shit, this was the first sign of something extraordinary. Experimentally, I sniffed the towel. Normally, I don't have a keen sense of smell. I was born with horrible sinuses that _usually_ block everything.

But I could smell this. It was some sort of chemical compound. The smell made my head ache.

I stood quickly. Instantly, my head swum. This was… peculiar.

I had to find Chloe.

I went outside the dorm, and I found nothing. I continued to search, growing more and more frustrated.

Briefly, I wondered if Rachel ever dealt with this shit.

I know that's unfair to Chloe.

A few minutes later, I thought to check the parking lot. She was sitting in my car, her face in her hands. I checked my pocket, she must have swiped my keys.

I tried not to be angry, but needless to say, I was very annoyed.

Slowly, I approached the car. Chloe sat in the driver's seat. I could tell the keys weren't in the ignition. Gingerly, I opened the door.

"You okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!"

I sighed. I wasn't sure what to do. All I knew was that she's crying and I need to be there for her.

I felt awful. It physically hurt to see her so upset. I wanted to steal her pain and make it my own. I wanted to see her smile again.

Cautiously, I put my arm over Chloe. Surprisingly, she let me comfort her. She tucked her head into my shoulder and cried into my jacket.

I let her cry. I didn't know what else to say. I felt felt all my anger and irritation melt away after seeing her raw vulnerability.

After I planted a soft kiss on the top of her head, she pulled away. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here for me. I know I'm not easy to deal with."

"I'll always be here for you, Chloe. You know that."

She took in a breath, as if she wanted to say something. I suppose she changed her mind because I felt her lightly shake her head.

"I know. It's just," she sighed. "I've gotten used to people I love abandoning me. My dad, Rachel, Max when she left for Seattle…"

"I'm sorry-"

"Let me finish, okay?"

"Okay."

She gently broke away from my grasp. She looked into my eyes with a look of intensity I'd never seen before. "I'm sorry. I'm not good at this sharing feelings shit." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "But I want to tell you that… I like you. A lot."

"I like you too, Chloe."

"Thanks. I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with. I'm shitty, I'm impulsive, I say the wrong things all the time. Max told me I need to share what I'm thinking, and she's right. I'm just so fucking scared."

"I'm scared too."

"I'm sure you are," she sighed. "I don't want to lose them. My friends, my mom, and you are all I have."

I grabbed her hand gently. Slowly, we linked our fingers together. "We're going to find them, Chloe. I promise."

I lightly kissed her on her lips. She closed her eyes and let me. She sighed, perhaps contently, perhaps in frustration. Maybe both.

"I'm glad you came back to comfort me and I'm glad you're with me. Just do me a favor, okay? Don't make empty promises. I'll just be disappointed. We didn't find shit, I doubt we'll find them."

"Well good news! I did find something."

* * *

A few minutes later, we were back in Warren's dorm. This time, we were looking at "evidence".

"What does it smell like?" I asked.

Chloe shrugged. But now she was excited when earlier she was defeated.

"I'm not sure. But if I had to guess, it's like something that would put you to sleep. Something happened to them. And we're gonna find out what."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"I don't know," she said with a frustrated growl. "We might need some help. As much as I hate to admit it."

"Help?"

"My step-fürher. He's many things, but his paranoia might help us."

"I thought you hated your step dad." We had put the towels on Warren's desk to examine them. Now we propped Warren's bed back up to its original position. We sat on the edge of his bed.

"Oh, I definitely do. But I'm willing to do anything to find them."

She seemed determined. I love this steel in her. I love her will to fight.

"Shit," Chloe said looking at her phone. It was almost 2 a.m. Suddenly, the events of the day caught up with me. My body felt heavy and sore.

"David's not going to be awake!"

"We'll get him tomorrow morning," I assured her. "Then, we'll find the others."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Where are we gonna crash?"

I got up and examined the room. Obviously, no one was here. We were on the second floor and the windows were locked anyway. I doubt someone would climb through the windows anyway…

"We can crash here. I'll block the door in case anybody comes back. Unless it's Max or Warren or Dakota."

Chloe considered this for a moment before she nodded. She reluctantly pried off her boots and tossed them to the floor.

Meanwhile, I shimmied Warren's dresser over to the block the door. "Just in case."

"Okay." I heard her voice behind me, but I wasn't really paying attention. At least, I wasn't until I caught sight of her. Suddenly, the only clothes she had on were her red raven shirt and a pair of black underwear. Her bra, jacket, jeans, boots and beanie lay abandoned on the floor.

She rolled her eyes at my dumbstruck reaction, but I know I caught a hint of a smirk on her lips. "Don't even think about it. I'm not in the mood tonight."

She threw off Warren's plain vermilion covers and climbed under them. "And don't pull the whole 'I'm a gentlemen' shtick. I know jeans are hella uncomfortable to sleep in. Make yourself comfortable and get in here."

I shook my head, a smirk on my lips. She somehow always knew what was I was thinking. Without further ado, I stripped off all my clothes except my shirt and blue boxers. Carefully, I slid in bed behind her. I draped my arm over her waist. She snuggled into my grip.

I fell asleep.


	9. VIII: Detective Price

_**Chloe**_

 **September 20th, 2014**

 **3:14 a.m.**

I couldn't sleep.

Don't get me wrong. I was warm. I was comfortable. But I couldn't get my mind to shut off.

I kept worrying about Max and Dakota and even Warren. I don't believe that Warren would do anything to them.

I don't want to lose them. The only thing keeping me together right now is Kyle's arm around my waist and his breathing on my neck.

I shifted my position to face him. I was grateful for him. I meant everything I said earlier.

I kissed him on his forehead, and snuggled closer. I liked affection, but I wasn't used to it being given out so handedly. But I liked it. I liked feeling like his priority rather than his burden.

I sighed. Maybe if I close my eyes, I could finally sleep…

I did, finally. I had a dream that Max had a cupcake but wouldn't let me have it. She ran away from me through a field of grass and threw the cupcake off of a cliff. I actually jumped off the cliff. Before I could meet the rocks below, I jolted awake.

When I woke, it was only 5:52 a.m. God, I'm still tired.

I decided to close my eyes once more. Hopefully I won't have terrible dreams.

 _ **Chloe**_

 **September 20th, 2014**

 **9:45 a.m.**

I woke up, the sunlight from Warren's window freaking blinding me. I closed my eyes and groaned. I rolled over to stop the evil sunlight from penetrating my skull.

"Hey, look who's up!"

I opened my bleary eyes to see Kyle standing next to the open doorway. He smiled and extended a cup. "It's coffee. I don't know exactly what you like in it, but I brought sugar."

I reached out and took the cup gratefully. "Sugar's fine."

"Cool." He dug out some sugar packets out of his pocket and handed me a straw. I poured the sugar in and stirred.

"Thanks for this." It wasn't the best coffee, but it'll keep me awake.

"I also have something else for you." He handed me a mysterious black box. I raised an eyebrow and he just smiled.

I opened it to reveal… pancakes! My stomach rumbled after the smell had attacked my nostrils. Kyle handed me a fork and I dug in.

"You didn't have to do this," I said between mouthfuls.

He just shrugged. "You were asleep. I thought we were gonna have a long day ahead of us, so I grabbed some coffee and food."

"You. Are. Amazing," I said after a swig of coffee.

He grinned shyly and sat beside me on the bed. "Not really. I was just hungry so I went to get something. I just thought I'd pick you up something too."

"I don't bullshit," I replied earnestly. "Don't be modest, I didn't ask you to do it. You did it because you care. You're amazing."

"Thank you," he replied meekly. "By the way, I didn't see anybody in the hall. I stole a shower. I bought some generic girl soap if you want to use that."

I unattractively snorted. "Generic girl soap." Somehow that made me chuckle.

"Well, I'm sorry," Kyle retorted sarcastically, "would you prefer lavender, lily, or strawberry?"

"Well," I scooted closer to him. I just noticed that he indeed did shower. He smelled good, kinda like the ocean. I was becoming aware that I was very nearly naked while he was very much dressed. "Why don't you step in with me and find out?"

"You know I would love that." The way his voice just barely dropped an octave sent an arousing shiver down my spine.

"I think you should," I muttered. Our lips met in a slow, heated kiss. Before it could escalate, I pulled away. "Just not today."

I slapped his knee before grabbing my coffee and my clothes. "I'll see you in 10."

As I shut the door, I had a smirk on my face. I enjoyed messing with him.

* * *

It was time to get to business. Enough goofing around.

After my shower, I told him to pack up his shit, we're leaving. He obliged in a friendly way.

I was anxious to get going. I wanted to find them as soon as possible before anything bad happened. They better not be hurt, cause if they are, I'll hurt them worse.

Please don't let them be hurt.

We listened to the radio on the way back to Arcadia, but none of us sang. Neither of us were in the mood, and I could tell both of us were thinking. Neither of us needed to say we were worried about them. But we were going to find them. We had to.

"I know this isn't the way you wanted to meet my mom and my stepdad."

"Yeah, I didn't imagine going over there and explaining we need your step-dad to help us find a missing Max."

"In speaking of which, I need you to do me a favor?"

He wanted to look at me, but he could only afford to give me a sideways glance. The highway was too busy to afford anything longer than a glance. "A favor?"

"I don't want my mom to freak out when we tell her Max is missing. She consideres Max to be her second daughter. If we tell her I guarentee she won't want me going anywhere. I don't want to have to fight her over this."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Distract my mom while I talk to my step-douche. I'll convince him we need to keep this away from my Mom. Then, we find Max, Dakota, and Warren."

He didn't seem happy about it, but he reluctantly agreed.

I took a deep breath. I really didn't want to even breathe in the same room as David, but I needed him. _They_ needed him.

I gave Kyle directions to my house. We arrived just 8 minutes later. "Let me go in first to assess the damage. Then, I'll let you in."

"You think they'll be mad?"

Oh, he's so innocent. "Probably. I haven't been home since yesterday, and I didn't tell my parentals where I was. They're gonna assume the worst."

I saw the questioning look on his face. I shook my head and stopped him before he could ask. "I have a past, okay?"

He just sighed. I hated feeling like I was disappointed him. Hated myself for disappointing him. But ignorance is bliss. He didn't know all the bullshit I did.

I know, I know. I shoulda been completely honest with him a few days ago. He's the only person that can truly make me feel unsure of myself. I wanted him to see me in a better light, so I stretched the truth. He thinks I moved back to Arcadia Bay. He doesn't know I was expelled. He thinks I still have a job and that I'm off this weekend. I might have also let him assume I'm 18 and turning 19 in April.

I know, oops. I promise I'll tell him the truth. I just don't know when. I'm afraid once he knows how fucked up I truly am, he'll run.

I can't even be sure he won't run now. It's a miracle he's stayed at my side this long.

He didn't look happy about it, but he let me go in alone. Sure enough, when I walked in, my mom immediately called from the kitchen, "Chloe? That better be you!"

"Yeah, Mom," I called out. I tried not to let irritation drip into my voice. It always annoyed me how overprotective she was. Even though I knew it was just because she cared. "It's me."

"Chloe," she appeared in the hallway. Her arms were crossed and she looked horribly disgruntled. "How many times do I have to tell you to at least tell me when you aren't coming home?"

"I know, Mom," I sighed. "I hung out with Max and it got late. I stayed over at her dorm again. No big deal."

"It's a big deal to me. What if you had gotten hurt?"

Now you see why I didn't want to tell her about Max's disappearence?

"I'm fine. No need to smother me."

"I don't smother you. I just worry about you. I don't want something bad to happen to you."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Way too late for that, Mother.

"I'm okay. I promise. Is David here?"

Mom seemed surprised I was asking about David. I would be too. "Yes, he's in the garage. Want me to get him?"

"No, I'll go get him. Actually, I have someone you should meet."

I knew I had her full attention once I said that. Mom uncrossed her arms and straightened out her shirt. "I wasn't prepared to meet someone today. Who is it?"

"I know we haven't had a chance to talk about it since, but you remember last week when you told me to talk to that guy?"

"Yes, is that him?!"

"Yeah, be nice to him, okay?"

"Why should I?" she asked mock seriously.

"Cause, uh." Now I was feeling shy. I never feel shy. I think from Mom's smirk that she already knows. But she wants me to spell it out.

"Cause he's my boyfriend, okay? So don't go so hard on him."

To my surprise, she hugged me. "I'm happy for you, honey."

"Uh," I half-hugged her back. "Thanks, mom. I'll go get David. Kyle's outside, waiting."

Mom broke the hug but she kept one hand on my shoulder. "I'll take it easy on him. I'm just glad your little gamble paid off."

"Yeah," I said with a small smile. "It did."

I lightly brushed her hand off me and slid past her to the garage.

True to Mom's word, David was in his dungeon working on his fragile masculinity. I mean, his car. He leaned over the hood, checking something. A part of me was tempted to let the hood fall on his head, but I was sadly forced to suppress this impulse.

"David," I said, letting myself be known.

"Chloe." He closed the hood of his car and wiped his hands on a rag. Wiping his forehead, he addressed me irritably. "Where the hell were you? Your mother was worried sick."

I rolled my eyes and closed the door. I shrugged off my leather jacket and tossed it on the counter. "She's always worried."

"You give her reason to be. You know-"

I had to cut him off before he gave me a lecture. Again. "I need your help."

That stopped him short. He leaned on the hood of his car and crossed his arms. His furry little mustache irritated me to no end. "With what?"

"Max is missing. I need your help finding her."

That definitely got his attention. Not only do I never ask for his help, but he lives for an investigation. Is his mustache twitching in excitement? Gross.

"Have you had any contact with her in the last 24 hours?"

"No, she went over to Warren's with Dakota, and I haven't heard from her since. We went to Warren's dorm and found evidence of foul play."

Foul play? What am I, a detective on Law and Order?

"We?"

I sighed. God, I almost forgot about that. "My boyfriend and I."

He literally scoffed. Such a bastard. "You have a boyfriend?"

"I feel as if I established this already. Yes, my boyfriend and I went to Warren's dorm."

This time, he rolled his eyes. "What's this boyfriend's name?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I suppose if we had fo spend the next few hours or so together I could play nice. "His name is Kyle."

"Does he have a last name?"

I sighed in frustration. Do you see what I deal with?

"Kyle Sherman."

"Hmph."

He pushed himself off of the car and strolled his way over to his cabinets. He pulled a manila envelope out of a binder. On it, I could see in big bold letters _NEW STUDENTS._ Is he seriously going to-?

"Hm," he said as he pulled a slip of paper out of the folder. "17 years old, white male, honor roll, no criminal record, and no prior medical history besides a broken right arm."

God, he's such a creep. He already knew so much about Kyle. He knew more than I did from one file than it took me almost two months to learn. He even knew about the scar on his wrist from his broken arm.

This paranoia may be the only thing that finds my friends, unfortunately.

"Yes, that's him. Are you done?" I was pissed off he pulled Kyle's file on me. I tried to stifle it. He would never help me if I blew up on him.

"I'm just proud you for dating someone who doesn't look like a screw up. Not like Rachel."

I wanted to argue with him, but it would never help. I guess in his own paranoid way he's trying to look out for me. Doesn't make it any less creepy though. Oh, and thanks for the subtle dig at me, jackass.

"Thanks, I guess. Can we move on please? Max is missing!"

He rubbed his hideous mustache in thought. "I know. You said you found evidence? What did you two find?"

After I told him what Kyle discovered, he thought for a while. "Sounds like these towels were soaked in some sort of ether or chloroform. A crude, but somewhat effective way of knocking someone uncoscious. Do you believe that Warren could have-"

"No, Warren would never hurt Max."

"Hm, well if that's the case…"

"What do you mean?"

"We're going back to Warren's dorm then. I'll try to get into the cameras and see if I can find anything."

"I'm going too. And so is Kyle."

He pushes himself off of his desk and walks to the garage door. Along the way, he nods his head towards me, "I would be surprised if you didn't come with me."

Just before he could walk out of the garage, I stopped him. "David."

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Mom about Max. We both know it'll devastate her."

He gave me a look of utter disbelief. "You want me to lie to your mother?"

"Yes. We're going to find her. We have to."

He was silent for a moment. He sighed, seemingly in defeat. "Fine."

After he left, I grabbed my leather jacket, and maybe something else.

* * *

After some bickering, a change of clothes, an awkward introduction with David and several attempts at Mom trying to get me to eat something, we finally found ourselves at Warren's dorm just two hours later.

David took a look at our foundings. Although it was faint, he agreed that there was foul play afoot. "It doesn't look like anyone broke in. Either Warren did something to the girls, or someone they all know did this."

Someone they all know? Who would do this to them?

"Don't be ridiculous. Warren wouldn't do anything."

"If you say so."

I really wanted to hit him.

"Right now, I need to hack these security cameras. Sherman, take this."

He handed Kyle a tiny, grey square. I glanced skeptically at David. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a device I pocketed from the Technological Espionage part of the US military. It'll get me into their security network. I won't be able to hack it, but I'll be able to see into their footage. Put one of these on the camera in the hall. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out how to get to it. Once you can reach the camera, just place the square on it. It has adhesives around the edges. It'll stick."

Kyle's eyes widened while I shot David a glare. "You know it's a felony or worse for stealing from the military right?"

The bastard actually smiled. "At least when I steal, I do it for a good cause."

I rolled my eyes, but internally I felt a newfound respect for him. We were more alike than I thought, but I still do not like him. I crossed my arms in annoyance. "I steal for a good cause."

Kyle left the room silently to do his job. After he left, David shot me a spiteful glare. "Sure. A 'good cause'. I doubt you've told him half the shit you've gotten into."

"He doesn't need to know. I doubt you've told Mom about half the shit you did before you met her."

David sat on the bed. His facial features grew softer. He eyed me carefully. "I've told her everything. I love your mother with all my heart. The only secret I've kept from her is the one you just recently asked me to keep."

"You've told her everything?" I couldn't hide the disbelief in my voice.

"Yes. Everything. I trust her, Chloe. I want her to know my ups and my downs. I want her to understand who I am as a person, the stupid shit I've done, to show her how I am mature and responsible enough for her."

I sat on the bed next to him. Even though there was a foot of distance between us, I still felt uncomfortable in my own skin. "I guess I'm just scared, man. I don't want him to run away once he understands how truly fucked up I am."

"Chloe, listen to me."

Regretful for letting myself be so vulnerable, I slowly turned my head from the floor to give him my attention.

"I know you have never listened to a word I said before, but listen to me now, okay?"

"Fine."

"Good. I know I will never replace your father."

"You really think so?" I honestly can't help how sarcastic I am.

Despite me, David chuckled. "I never intended to do that. I come on strong, but that's only because I care for you."

"Yeah, I know. You're just an annoying asshole."

He chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh a little myself. "I could say the same about you. My point is: that I'm going to give you my best advice. I never expected to meet your mother after I was discharged. But I new that I couldn't afford to lie to this woman who I was. If you continue to lie to a loved one, it'll hurt them even worse when they find out the truth. The thing that will make that boy run isn't who you are. The reason he'll run, if he does, is because you don't trust him."

"He knows I trust him."

"You obviously don't. Not if you're willing to lie to him about who you are."

I sighed in defeat. Right at that moment, Kyle reappeared.

Immediately, David addressed him like a drill sergeant. "Did you get it done, soldier?"

"Uh, yes, sir?"

"I like this one," David muttered to me. "Much better than Rachel."

"Thanks," I muttered.

David set up his laptop on Warren's desk and punched in a few keys. Minutes later, David popped up several video screens at once. He scrolled through until he got to the camera in the hallway outside of Warren's room. He scrolled all the way back to Friday. I felt sick as I watched a figure in a black hoodie drag Max and then Dakota out of Warren's room.

"Got him!" David exclaimed.

"That doesn't look like a him," Kyle interjected.

As I looked closer, I think I could see what he meant. The person had too thin of a figure to be a male. Too wide of hips. It had to be a female.

"Brooke," I realized with a whisper. "Holy fuck, it's Brooke!"

"Who's Brooke?" David and Kyle demanded.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! That's Warren's ex! David, go back even more!"

David reacted immediately. He scrolled back the day before, then the day before that. We watched Brooke go in each night. One night, we saw her drag an unconsious body from his room. When David enhanced the footage, I knew, it was Warren.

This explained everything! No wonder why Warren wasn't answering at all. He had been kidnapped. And Dakota and Max had been ambushed.

David scrolled through mountains of footage to try to discover if the Brooke had kept the trio somewhere on campus. Unfortunately, the only other footage we can find was parking lot footage of Brooke storing Warren into her car and throwing a mysterious object in the forrest beyond the tree. When David zoomed in on the footage, we discovered what looks to be a baseball bat.

After a thoughtful silence and vigorous mustache rubbing, David came to a conclusion.

"Here's what I believe happened: On Wednesday at approximately 8 p.m.: Brooke Scott arrives at Normal University," he pointed to the camera footage showing Brooke parking and quickly rushing to the dorms. The footage shows her dragging a backpack on her right shoulder. "From there, she goes up to Warren's. We can assume Warren lets her in. Perhaps he was caught off guard by her sudden reappearance in his life.

Five minutes later, we see Brooke dragging Warren's unconscious body. We can assume that she attacked him with the baseball bat. Whether he is alive or not, I can't say."

"Brooke would want him alive," I cut in. "She was way to into him to kill him."

"Either way, at around 1 a.m., she does take him with her. She drags him to her car and throws the weapon into the forrest. Who knows where it is.

It looks as if Brooke comes back on Thursday night. We can't see where her car is in the parking lot. Hm,"

David did some investigating, and discovered that there is a camera in the second parking lot on the opposite side of campus, Lot B. Unfortunately, the camera footage seems to be broken since Monday.

"Lazy assholes," I muttered.

"On Friday, Max and Dakota arrive. They must have arrived in the other lot, because we can't see them in this one," David points to the camera of Lot B, which is entirely devoid of anything useful.

"The girls must have parked in Lot B. That's why neither of you saw Max's car yesterday, or why we saw it today. Brooke must have either realized Lot B had a dysfunctional camera, or she got lucky, because it seems as if she parked in Lot B on Thursday."

"Or," Kyle interjected, "she parked somewhere secret, to avoid the cameras entirely."

David looked at him with a new note of respect.

"That's certainly possible. Either way, we know Brooke hid out in Warren's room. At approximately 7:42 p.m., Brooke manages to discreetly sneak Dakota and Max out of campus just two or three hours before you two arrive."

"Okay, cool," I interrupted. I was growing more and more annoyed by this mystery crap. "So what do we do now? I say we find Brooke and bust a cap in her ass!"

"Whoa," Kyle caught my elbow. I shook it off aggressively.

"We need to find her now!"

Kyle held up his hands defensively. "We don't even know where she is!"

I deflated immediately. I hate it when he's right.

"Look," David stood. "I'll check her house. You two check her college, or other areas. We'll find them."

I'm glad someone felt optimistic.

* * *

Plot twist: we didn't find them. Kyle and I checked out her social media and found where she's attending school. We could not find the bitch.

We checked everywhere we could. We checked her job, we checked some places she used to hang out. Hell, we even tried her old dorm.

We found nothing. Zip, nada, zilch. It would've pissed me off if I wasn't so tired from all the searching and mishandled investigating. By the time we checked everything we could, it was almost midnight.

We were exhausted. Mentally, physically and emotionally.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

I was driving this time. Kyle felt too tired to drive, so I volunteered.

"Don't want to go home?" I asked.

"I like it better at my dorm than at home. But with everything that's going on, I don't want to be alone."

I understood that. "Don't like your mom?"

"Not very much, no."

"Well, I guess you can stay with me tonight. Step-fürher and Mom seem to like you."

"You want to just go to my dorm? If we can sleep we can just plot around in there?"

I shrugged. "Sounds good to me. I don't want to be alone either."

A few minutes later, we arrived at his dorm. Once there, we stripped down to our shirts and undergarments. Seconds later, we passed out, each of intertwined in each other's arms.

 _ **Chloe**_

 **September 21st, 2014**

 **10:05 a.m.**

 **Max's Birthday**

We woke up mutually and groggily. We were still in each other's arms, our breaths intermingled. Only problem was, I was super sweaty. Dude is a heat magnet. Literally.

After we untangled ourselves, we exchanged a quick kiss.

"Hey," I whispered after we seperated. "I want to tell you something."

"Sure," he replied hesitently.

We sat on the bed, our hands entertwined. I told him everything about my past. Even the shitty stuff. All the drug binges, all the depressed moments, the few arrests, everything.

After I finished, there was silence. Eventually he kissed my forehead. "That's all?"

"You're just completely nonchalant about this?" I asked in disbelief. "You just don't care?"

"Obviously, I care," he shrugged. "But it's in the past, Chloe. You're here with me, I care more about that."

"Amazeballs. I told you literally all the dirt on me and you're okay with it."

"As long as you don't get arrested again."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him gently with a smile on my face.

Soon, our kisses became more and more heated. I felt his hands run under my shirt and felt the coolness of his skin across my back.

I felt a low moan escape my throat. Our kiss deepened, my tongue invading his mouth. I felt hungry for him. I wanted him. I let him push me back onto his bed.

He climbed on top of me, and I felt him. I felt him break our kiss. His lips lightly pecked on my neck and I moaned in pleasure. I felt myself react by wrapping my legs around his waist.

I grabbed his shirt and started to heave it upward…

And that's when my phone went off.

I could tell we both wanted to continue, but none of us pressed the issue.

"You should probably answer that," he whispered.

"Yeah," my voice was thick with lust. But I didn't mind. "Might be David."

"Might be."

But it wasn't David. It was Brooke.


	10. IX: Grudges

_**Kyle**_

 **September 21st, 2014**

 **10:20 a.m.**

 **Max's birthday**

Turns out, Brooke's message to Chloe was just a link. When Chloe opened the link, we witnessed a live stream. Instantly, we saw the trio, and they didn't look good.

Dakota sat slumped against a wall. She seemed unconscious and it was easy to see why. Even in the dim light we could see she was bruised and bloodied. Both of her eyes were swelling and she had blood running down from her nostrils. Her clothes were torn and her hair crudely cut.

Warren didn't look bad at all. But his eyes were downcast and his shirt was off. He was sitting in front of a support beam. We could assume his hands were handcuffed or tied behind his back around the beam. His feet were tied up in front of him.

Max's condition seemed the most normal. The only trace of abuse we could see were wet streaks down her face. She wore only a white t-shirt and jeans. Like Warren, she too was tied around a banister.

A girl I assume could only be Brooke stood in a grey sweatshirt and leggings. She put her hair in a ponytail and smiled for the camera.

"Hello, residents of Blackwell and the entire Internet! I'll keep things brief. This here," she pointed venemously at Max, "is Maxine Caulfield. She stole my one love in my life. Warren Graham."

At this point, Brooke grabbed Warren by the chin and forcibly kissed him. Warren strangely offered no resistence.

"And this," Brooke roughly grabbed Dakota by her hair and forced her head skyward. "Is a meddling bitch named Dakota Reynolds. She already got what she deserved."

Brooke drops Dakota's head and the girl depressingly slumps over to a fetal position.

"There's only two more things on my agenda. The first is a little bit of a _personal issue_ that needs resolved. The second is a little birthday activity for our little birthday girl."

Beside me, Chloe groaned in disgust. "Today is Max's birthday. If Brooke lays a finger on her, I'll-"

She didn't get to finish her threat before Brooke continued. She positioned the camera between Max and Warren and sat down heavily. She stripped off her hoodie to reveal a black tank top. I had a bad feeling.

"My personal issue is: I'm a virgin. And apparently, Warren still is. This is wonderful news to me. Today, I'm going to lose my virginity. While Max watches."

With an evil smirk, she started to undress...

Then suddenly a dinosaur appeared. And by dinosaur, I mean Chloe's phone told her she was out of data.

"Fuck!" she yelled. "I need to see this livestream! I feel like I know where they're at! I just need one clue..."

"Text it to me!" I replied urgently. "I'll pull it up on my phone."

She nodded and forwarded me the link. I checked my pockets and my bedside table. I realized with wide eyes I may have left my phone in the car.

"Son of a bitch! Of course you left your phone. Fuck!"

"Jaime!" I shouted. "He's right next door. He'll let us use his phone."

"Fine," Chloe retorted. I tossed her her pants and we hurridly dressed. I opened the door and she bum rushed through. I led her over to Jamie's dorm room and raised my fist to knock.

"Are you fucking serious?" Chloe asked. "You're gonna knock? Now?"

"What if he isn't up?"

She lightly shoved me aside. She grabbed the door handle and shoved the door open to a horrific sight.

Jaime stood clad in only his boxers. He held up Stella by her butt against the wall. Stella was wearing only a teddy and had her arms over Jamie's neck as they kissed. With tongue.

Immediately, the couple jumped when they heard Chloe jerk the door open. In their shock, Jamie dropped Stella and she fell on her keister.

Directly after, Jamie apologized profusely to Stella while I muttered an apology for barging in.

Chloe, not exactly a student of politeness, immediately interrogated Jamie for the location of his laptop.

Jamie sheepishly answered her. Poor guy was too embarrassed to wonder why we barged in his room demanding his hardware.

He and Stella meekly dressed while Chloe signed into his laptop as a guest.

"What's going on?" Stella finally asked us.

"Max, Warren and Dakota went missing. Apparently they were kidnapped by Warren's ex, Brooke."

"Shit," Stella whispered. She seemed to understand the true gravity of the situation, because her mood suddenly became grim.

"Yeah. We need your laptop to find them."

Jamie nodded. Meanwhile, Chloe had already opened back up the link.

Stella grabbed her phone. "It looks like Brooke sent me the link too. Do you think she sent everybody she knew from Blackwell a link to this livestream?"

"It's possible," Jamie added. His tone became grim too after viewing the livestream with us. Brooke was forcibly removing Warren's jeans while threatening Max with a knife.

"This is sick," Jamie commented.

We all agreed. We all vocalized our mutual disgust except for Chloe. She sat silently, concentrating.

"There!" she suddenly proclaimed. She pointed at a deer head next to a saw blade.

"Yeah?" I inquired. "What about it?"

"I know where they are! Firewalk played at that old mill. C'mon! We're gonna save them."

Chloe grabbed my wrist suddenly. Before I could say anything, I was pulled out of the room and towards the parking lot.

I recognized the urgency. I raced with her towards her truck. As quickly as possible we scrambled into her truck. She put the key in the ignition and we zoomed off to God Knows Where this mill is.

Chloe zipped in and around traffic much to other vehicles' dismay. Although thankfully, there wasn't much Sunday morning traffic considering it was close to 10:30 a.m.

Just 13 minutes later, Chloe parked, Rush Hour style, in front of the mill. "Chloe-!" I called.

She didn't listen. She never listens. She raced inside and left me behind.

 _ **Chloe**_

 **September 21st, 2014**

 **10:41 a.m.**

 **Max's birthday**

I stormed my way into the old mill, a girl on a mission. I ran into the back and found them.

"Max!" I shouted hysterically once I saw her. I nearly laughed with relief. Quickly, I scrambled over to Max, Warren, and Dakota. I was perplexed as to why Max was buck naked but I took off my leather jacket to cover her.

Max looked at me with wide eyes. I could tell she was excited to see me, her eyes were filled with hope. Instead of thanking me for saving her, she shouted, "Chloe! Behind you!"

Shit! Where's Brooke?!

I quickly turned on my heel and pulled David's gun out of my back pocket. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as I could only watch Brooke come at me with a knife, cold steel in her eyes.

Then suddenly, Kyle was there. He pushed me unceremoniously out of the way. He made the mistake of turning his head slightly to the right. I was forced to watch as Brooke's knife cut deep across Kyle's right eyebrow, just narrowly missing his eye. His blood immediatly squirted out of the open cut, some fluid landing on my forehead and hair.

The force of his lunge forced him to my left. Unfortunately, his leg managed to catch my right hand and sent David's revolver out of my grasp and sent it skittering across the floor.

The heat of Kyle's blood on my forehead, the sight of him bleeding like a stuck pig, and memory of all the things she'd done to my friends made my blood boil. But I had to be careful.

This was life or death.

While Brooke was recovering from her surprise that is my boyfriend, I sucker punched her. I heard the sickening _crunch_ of her nose breaking under my fist. She staggered backwards, dazed.

I looked to my right. My eyes scrambled left and right to find the gun.

Bingo! There it is!

I risked a glance at Brooke. She seemed to have recovered and looked to advance at me with her knife. I dived towards the gun.

I unintentionally yelped in pain after feeling the white hot knife cut across my calf. The bitch must have sliced at my calf mid-dive.

It burned like hell, but it didn't feel like she got very deep, thank God. I crawled as fast as I could to the gun until I felt her weight on top of me.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the way," she muttered. It would've probably been more intimidating if she weren't so out of breath.

Even still, I closed my eyes and tried to struggled out from under her.

Then suddenly, her weight was lifted off me. Or rather tackled. Kyle must have somehow mustered the strength to tackle Brooke.

I heard the knife scatter just a foot or two beyond Brooke's reach. It wasn't like she could do anything with Kyle trying to fight her.

I said trying strongly. Blood was cascading freely down his face. The cut above his eye was so bad that his eye was swollen shut from the blood. I felt sick to my stomach seeing the sight, but now was not the time for nausea.

I needed to save him. The bastard had already saved my ass twice, and he was losing a lot of blood. He was fighting a losing battle, in his weakened state, he couldn't handle Brooke for much longer.

Thankfully the gun was just in front of me. I got up and limped my way to the discarded revolver. Bringing it up with both hands, I steadied it at Brooke. Taking a deep breath, I cocked it and fired.

The gun clicked and nothing happened. Fuck, I must have forgotten to grab ammo for the stupid thing when I took the gun. Damnit.

And at the worst timing, Brooke finally got the upper hand over Kyle. She straddled his waist and dug her fingers to open up the wound even more.

Kyle's screams of agony were enough to make my blood boil over again. Gone was the fear and the panic. In its place was determination and adrenaline.

Brooke slid off of Kyle, presumably to grab the knife. I whipped my arm back and threw the revolver as hard as I could at Brooke's face.

The throw was slightly off target, but it met Brooke's shoudler with a satisfying _thwack._

I knew I really struck gold when she started to whimper in pain. Feeling sickly satisfied, I limped as fast as I could to the knife.

I reached the knife just a heartbeat before her. I raised it to threaten her…

She ran right into it. The knife went straight into her rib cage. I stood there, completely shocked that I just _stabbed_ Brooke. She fell backwards. I didn't want to take the risk of having the knife anywhere near her, so I aggressively pulled it out. It made a sick sound that nearly made me puke, but I held it in.

I couldn't stop staring at the blood dripping from the knife in my hand. From the wound seeping across Brooke's abdomen.

A moaning sound broke me out of my trance.

"Kyle," I whispered.

I turned myself towards him. My eyes widened when I saw his face. His face was absolutely, completely soaked in blood. Even his t-shirt was covered. He laid on the ground. His breathing sounding raspy like he was 60 rather than 17.

"Motherfuck!" I whispered. As fast as I could I slid next to him. I pressed my fingers to his neck and felt his pulse. It was weak.

"Goddammit!" I yelled. I stripped off my shirt as fast as I could and pressed it against his wound.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Don't you fucking die on me!"

"Chloe?!" Stella called.

"Thank God," I whispered. "Right here!" I shouted to the cavalry.

They ran up behind me. They stepped over Brooke's whimpering body. I could care less that I kneeled in front of them in only a bra and jeans.

"Oh my God!" Stella screamed annoyingly when she saw Kyle.

"What happened here?" Jamie asked.

"I don't have time to explain! Stella, take the knife next to me and cut Max and Warren free. Get Max her clothes too. Jamie, watch over Brooke. Make sure she doesn't do anything." While Stella ran off to free our friends, Jamie took off his jacket and offered it to me.

"Might slow down the blood. We called the police, they should be here any minute."

"Thank God. He's lost so much blood."

"It looks like it. What happened?"

"He-" my voice broke. What takes the police so long?!

"He saved my life. Twice. I can't lose him, Jamie!"

"You won't. You'll-"

"Police!"

An urgent voice sounded from across the mill.

"Over here!" I shouted. "We need an ambulance!'

After that, it was a blur of movement. Within moments, several police officers approached Max, Warren and the newly conscious Dakota. Several EMTs surrounded us. They diagnosed that Kyle was in shock after losing too much blood. They quickly stretchered him to an ambulance.

"I'm going with!" I told the EMT, Jason.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid that isn't possible. You'll have to stay with Officer Barry for questioning."

"That's okay," Officer Barry interjected. "Let her ride on the ambulance. We have all we need on that camera." He pointed towards the camera that recorded the whole dilemma for Brooke's livestream.

"But-"

"We have no time to argue, Jason. That boy is losing blood every minute. Put her on that bus, now!"

That's how I ended up in this ambulance. The EMTs asked me everything I knew about him and his medical history. They worked in the tiny ambulance as hard as they could to keep him awake.

I held his hand as we rode to the hospital. I didn't know what was in my future. In our future. But I did know one thing.

I _will not_ lose him.


	11. X: Aftermath

_**Chloe**_

 **September 21st, 2014**

 **4:35 p.m.**

 **Max's birthday**

Six hours. Six _fucking_ hours. That's how long they've kept me in this room.

Let me backtrack. I rode to the hospital in the ambulance with Kyle. I held his hand the entire time, anxious as fuck he wasn't gonna to make it. It didn't help when both of the EMTs were hella questioning me about his medical history. Thank fuck that David talked about Kyle's file to me earlier, or I would be no help.

Eventually, they had to call his mom to find out his blood type. Needless to say she apparently wasn't happy he was bleeding out. Not that it was my fault.

If he dies, I'm going to kill Brooke.

When we arrived at the hospital, it was chaos. Immediately, several nurses strapped Kyle to a gurney to attempt an emergency blood transfusion. I fought tooth and nail to go with, but I was tragged by some big burly black nurse to another room so they could stitch up my leg.

Here I am, still. I have not heard a shred of information on Kyle's condition. Even worse, I haven't heard anything about Max, Warren or Dakota.

Putting stitches in my calf didn't take long. They told me to take walking slow, so I wouldn't tear the stitches. Fuck them, I'm too antsy. It's not like they'll let me blaze it, now I'm pacing up and down my room. I hate being forced to wait. I don't have my phone on me. I left it in Kyle's dorm. Something tells me that even if I had it, I'd be getting texts out the ass. None of them would have been useful either.

The cops have shown up multiple times. Despite literal video evidence of everything, they still needed to take my statement. That took forever.

I felt as if I'd been pacing my room for days, but it had only been hours.

As I stared out the window of my room for the umpteenth time, the door creeped open.

I turned as fast as I physically good. "Any news?"

The nurse, a mid-30s or something blonde woman with wide hips and even larger lips shook her head solemly. "Not right now, I'm afraid."

"Then what's the point of coming in here?" I asked sarcastically.

The nurse, Trish apparently, just sighed. "I came to tell you that you're able to have visitors. Your parents are just outside. Should I let them in?"

"Of course," I replied.

Mom and David walked in. As soon as they walked in, Mom said, "Oh honey." It sounded like she was crying. Which almost made me tear up.

She pulled me into a tight embrace. I held her back. As we held each other, David patted me on the shoulder, a big grin on his face.

"You did good, Chloe."

I knew this was his way of telling me he was proud of me. I gave him a nod. It was the best I could give him.

"Don't you ever do something that reckless again!"

"Mom, I had to. Everyone is okay. Okay?"

"I know, I know." She released me. I was careful seperating from her. Her very pregnant belly poked through her shirt. It dawned on me I almost missed the chance to be a big sister.

"How did you find them?" David's mustache quivered with enthusiasm.

"I saw the deer head trophy next to a saw. It was the same mill that I snuck out to see Firewalk. And you thought my teenage rebellion years were bad."

"They were awful." Mom laughed and David chuckled too. I didn't laugh but I forced a small smile. I could tell that the two of them were both just relieved that we can have this conversation.

"Have you two heard anything about Kyle?"

They each shook their heads. "All we know is that you saved that boy's life."

"He saved mine. Multiple times. All I did was stop her." My voice broke a little. "I don't want to talk about it." Mom gave me a look of sympathy. I stubbornly looked away.

"Well," Mom said. I could tell she was thinking of a way to change the subject. "Max is in Warren's room. He has a concussion."

"What about Dakota?"

"Her family is visiting her. They have her on sedatives. Nasty concussion. Worse than Warren's."

"Great," I replied sarcastically. "It's not like I can leave the room."

David cocked an eyebrow. "Have they told you you can't leave? You are a legal adult."

Now that I thought about it, they didn't say I had to stay put…

"I'm such an idiot," I say while facepalming. "I'm going to find Kyle's room."

Mom and David both shook their heads. "I'm afraid they aren't letting anyone see him," David remarked.

Mom joined in after him. "You're not the only one pissed. His mother is raising one hell of a storm out there. I talked with her for awhile. I had to explain to her that I was the mother of his girlfriend. Seems that she didn't know that."

"He doesn't have the best relationship with his mother," I replied sadly.

"Or his father? I don't see him either."

I just shook my head.

"Poor kid. He is a sweetheart. Well, he'll always be welcome at our home."

I smiled lightly. "I'm sure he'd like that. I'm going to go visit Max and Warren. Did you bring me any clothes?"

Mom nodded and David tossed me a plastic bag. Mom knew that l always hated wearing these hospital gowns. David excused himself while Mom closed the curtain around me. I shed my gown and put on a bra and some panties, as well as some ripped jeans, a red t-shirt with raven designs, and my dark blue denim jacket. Mom knew me well enough to pack a navy blue beanie. Thanks Mom.

I felt better now that I had my usual duds on. Much more normal. I opened the curtain and nodded at Mom. She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled. I really was happy to see her. Yesterday really could've been the last time I saw her.

Just after our hug, a knock sounded on the door. I turned to Mom, but she just shrugged. "Come in?"

The door slowly opened to reveal my ex-girlfriend.

"Rachel?"

She looked almost… shy. Like, she didn't know whether to be here or far away. It was the most vulnerable I'd seen her in… maybe years.

"Chloe." She walked in slowly. She wore a usual outfit for her. White tank top under a blue and black flannel shirt, and skinny jeans. She looked good, like usual.

"What are you doing here?" Mom crossed her arms threatening.

Sigh. I don't want this to turn into a fight. "Mom, it's okay." I put my hand on her shoulder. "We'll be fine in here."

Mom looked as if she wanted to argue, but she left the room quietly.

Honestly, I was too tired to deal with any shit that Rachel brought. The second she came into my life, she changed everything. I owe everything I became to her, but I also owe the person I became once she betrayed me.

"What's up?" I asked hesitently.

"I was, uh, in town. And I saw the news report. They're calling you and that Kyle guy heroes."

"Yeah," I said uncomfortably. I scratched my neck. I was probably starting to look like Max. "I guess we are."

Rachel took that as some sort of sign. She took a couple of steps towards me. I subconsciously backed up and almost fell into the bed. I tried to play it off by slowly sitting down.

"It just made me think when you saved my mom from Damon Merrick." With every word, she slowly got closer and closer. "Then I started thinking about us."

That took me by surprise. "About us?"

"Yeah," she smirked. Suddenly, she was leaning on me. Her hands on my knees. I looked down at her hands and then back up at her face.

"Aren't you with that one guy? Derrick? Dylan?"

She shrugged. "Not anymore."

Now her face was now dangerously close to mine. Her familiar sweet scent penetrated my nostrils. Memories of us being together swam through my mind. Admittedly, a part of me still missed her.

But a bigger part of me despised her.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

She smirked. "Come here."

Then, she kissed me. My eyes widened from shock. I just sat there, frozen. Once I came to my wits I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Are. You. Fucking. Insane?!" I was beside myself with rage. In a way, it felt good. I had been so babied and doctored (no pun intended) for the past 6 hours that this release felt good. I was so tired of walking on egg shells.

"What the hell is your problem, Rachel? You think you can just tiptoe back in my life and string me along like some puppet?"

Rachel stared back at me with narrowed eyes. "Please. I had you wrapped around my finger for three years. The second I asked for something, it happened. But that was your fault. I never did a thing."

"You made me fall for you, Rachel. Everything I did for you was because I loved you. But you'll never understand that."

"Oh, I understan-"

"Clearly," I took an angry step towards her and she actually faltered by stepping back. "You don't. You may be a great actor, Rachel. But that's all you are. An act. Me? I'm 100% real. I'm not a hero. I went to help my friends because I love them."

"I am real!" she sounded like she wanted to convince herself rather than me.

I scoffed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Do you know who else is 100% real? My boyfriend."

Rachel had the audacity to raise her eyebrows in disbelief. "You? A boyfriend?"

Now it was my turn to smirk. "I guess you really didn't know me as well as you thought."

Her downcast eyes sent a flare of triumph through my heart. "My boyfriend, who risked his life multiple times to save my ungrateful ass."

"I didn't know," she whispered.

"Well, now you do. I don't plan on leaving him anytime soon."

I pushed past her and made my way to the door. I opened it and made to leave before I had second thoughts. I still had one last thing to say to her. "Goodbye, Rachel. I'm not dealing with your bullshit ever again."

After I closed the door, I breathed a sigh. It helped relieve some of the tension from my body, but my adrenaline was still running rampant. Before I could lose my nerve, I asked a nearby nurse, the same burly nurse from before where Max's room was. He answered me, but not without a passing remark about me not leaving the room sooner. Whatever.

Seconds later, I knocked on the door to room 212C. After I heard Warren's voice mumble "come in", I slowly walked in.

Instantly, Max stood up from her chair beside Warren's bed. Without a word, she pulled me into a tight embrace and I followed up with the same. Several moments passed before either of us said anything. I could feel her tears soak into my jacket, but I refused to cry. Although, dammit, Max got me pretty close.

"Thank you so much," she whispered.

I pulled away. "You know I would do anything for you, Max. You know you woulda done the same, birthday girl."

"Maybe," she smiled shyly. "I highly doubt it."

"You just don't know what you're capable of, Incredible Max."

Warren slid out of his bed gingerly. His head was wrapped around in bandages, but he grinned like he was a little kid during trick or treating. He was wearing the same clothes he came in with? That is so unfair. Then again, his clothes didn't have blood on them.

"Can I get a hug too?"

I rolled my eyes, but my smile matched his. "Fine. Get in here."

We hugged. And it was good. He's become a good friend in the past year. We didn't hug as long as Max and I, for obvious reasons, but I was glad that he was okay.

After all the hugging, we sat down in again. Warren went back to his bed while I sat in a chair near Max. "How are you guys holding up?"

They both sighed. So, not well.

"Not so good," Warren finally answered. "Brooke sent a link to the livestream to our entire graduating class. Including our parents."

I cringed. "Ouch. Did your parents-?"

"Yeah," Max mumbled quietly. "They saw everything. They saw Brooke… they saw…"

Warren curled up into a ball. He hugged his knees to his chest. He looked on the urge of crying. Max put her hand on his hair and rubbed his scalp soothingly. She whispered sweet, encouraging nothings.

"She _raped_ me. They saw everything."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I decided it might be time to change the subject. "What's going to happen to her? Brooke, I mean."

"You mean you haven't heard?" Max mumbled softly. She still stroked Warren's hair. "She got out of surgery a little bit ago. She's being charged with a count of rape, three charges of kidnapping, two counts of attempted murder, and assault and battery. She'll be going away for a long time." She didn't sound like this was a grand victory. She sounded like it was a burden. Despite Brooke nearly dying, despite never again seeing the light of day, in some way, she won. That knowledge somehow made me hate her even more.

Before I can say anything, another knock came to the door. Warren relaxed his posture. He sat back and leaned against his pillow. "Come in," he called.

Jamie and Stella sheepishly strolled in. Behind them trailed Steph, Sam, and Mikey. The room became crowded, but in a good way. Everyone exchanged their greetings and the mood in the room was instantly lighter. Jamie handed me my phone, it must've fallen out of my pocket when I hurried out of his dorm.

I was grateful for my phone, but I was watchful of Max and Warren. They seemed way too overly cautious. Like, one false step and everything would shatter.

I could see they lost each other. I don't know how I became so intuitive all the sudden. But the past few days were so traumatizing to them. If there was anything that could tear them apart, its this. And damnit, I'm not going to let that happen. Not on my watch.

Perhaps overdramatically, I stood on my chair. After a moment or two, everyone looked at me with peculiar expressions. It was almost like they wanted me to declare "O, Captain, my Captain." I can't blame them.

"Hey, guys. You mind if everyone else clears out while I talk to Max and Warren? Privately?"

There was an obvious case of everyone's curiosity becoming overloaded, but I think they understood that this was about the "Brooke Incident". All of our friends quietly left.

"What's up, Chloe?" Max asked delicately.

"It's you two."

Max and Warren looked at each other and back at me with curious looks on their faces. "What about us?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But you guys need to talk about what happened."

"We know what happened," Warren replied meekly.

"I know you do," I sighed in frustration. I adjusted my beanie. "You can't let Brooke win, ya know? I know she, _did things_ , to both of you. But you guys, like, have to get through this together. To be better as a couple and stuff."

Max and Warren looked from me to each other and back to me. I understood how they felt. I have no idea when I became so high and wise. Actually, you know what? Scratch that. I wish I were high.

They both took a breath. I think they knew that deep down, I was right.

"Chloe-" Max began.

At that moment, the door reopened. Walking in was Jamie. He looked apologetic.

"Yeah?" I inquired. I was a little annoyed that he came in when I asked them to give us privacy.

"It's Kyle." Immediately, I stood. "They just gave permission to visit him."

I rushed for the door but Jamie put his hands up to stop me. "They're only letting family see him."

I pushed past him. "Like hell they are."

* * *

Ten minutes later, and after several snide comments and backtalk, the medical personnel finally let me in.

I grabbed the knob to open the door when his mom walked through.

"Oh," I awkwardly put my hands in my pockets. "Hi."

She looked me up and down. "You must be his new girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "That's me."

She pointed her finger accusingly at me. "You almost had him killed!"

I held up my hands defensively. I wanted to go off on her, but I knew that it would be counter-productive. "Whoa! Okay. He chose to go with me. He saved my life. Your son is a hero!"

"Did he?" she asked hysterically. "He didn't tell me that!"

"Kyle wouldn't mention that. You should know it."

"How am I supposed to know that? I haven't seen him in days! All he does is go to school and be around you. He never asked for me. He just kept asking to see you. Over and over."

I couldn't help but smile a little. I guess we both annoyed so many people for each other. Still, it annoyed me how she was making all of this about her.

"I guess I better get in there then." I lightly moved past her to get through the door.

"It's a waste of time. I told him to get some sleep! He won't be up for another few hours."

"I can wait." I shut the door in her face. Turning around, I saw that his eyes were indeed shut. He looked peaceful, just like he ordinarily would have. The only real difference was the IV sticking into his arm and the heavy bandages over his right eye.

Feeling a mixture of angry and depressed, I sat down at a chair nearest his bed. I pulled out my phone to look at the numerous notifications.

"Is she finally gone?"

My lips cracked into a huge grin. "Yeah, I think so."

"Thank God." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I can see why you don't like her."

"I shouldn't rag on her. She has her moments. She's just upset right now."

I chuckled. _"David_ has his moments."

He laughed. God, I love his laugh. "Point taken."

He reached out his hand. I stood up and I took it. Our fingers interlocked. He smiled at me and I returned the favor.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"Better now that you're here."

I laughed. "God, you're so cheesy."

"Don't tell me you don't feel the same?"

"Alright, alright. Point taken."

We were silent for a moment. I just stared at his face. I couldn't shake the image of blood pouring down from that bandage.

"Hey," he lightly touched my face with his hand. I found myself leaning into his touch. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly," as I looked down at him, I truly didn't know. I almost watched him die right in front of me. He's one of the best people I have ever known.

And I almost lost him. I came _so close to losing him._

"I don't know if I'll ever be okay. You almost _died."_

"But hey," he said with his crooked smile. "I didn't. You're a survivor, Chlo. You made it through your dad, Rachel, and Max leaving you. We can survive this. Even if it takes time."

"Gee, thanks, Yoda."

"That's not even a good reference. I'm not speaking backwards."

"Whatever," I dramatically rolled my eyes. But I knew he was right. I wasn't going anywhere. I knew deep down he wasn't going anywhere either.

"You're not just fine with this? How can you deal with it all so passively?"

He sighed. "I'm not fine at all. I'm scared to sleep. I keep having nightmares that she's on top of me. She has the strength to rip my entire skull out. Or you're too late. Or the gun works and you kill-"

I slowed down his rant with a hand on his chest. It was selfish, but I took pride in knowing he trusted me enough to be this vulnerable. But I also felt guilty. It was stupid, but I felt that in a way, I caused his new fears. I felt responsible for his unease. And damnit, I was going to do everything I could to fix it.

"I'm staying with you. You have a nightmare or anything, I'll be there."

"You don't have to do that."

"You saved my life. Twice. It's the least I can do."

"You don't owe me. I did what I could to save our friends. Save you."

"But you almost died!"

"But," he replied with a smirk, "I didn't."

"You cocky little shit. I know you didn't. Promise me you won't do stupid shit like that again. Like jump in front of a knife to save my ass."

"I can't promise that."

"Wait, why can't you?"

"You told me not to make empty promises. Remember?"

I smiled. A big, cheesy grin. "I absolutely hate you."

"I hate you too."

We kissed. I suppose, that was all I needed to know:

We were going to be just fine.

* * *

 **I apologize to anyone that's a fan of Rachel/Chloe. I really like them but for obvious reasons I had to write them this way. So, anyway. Just an epilogue chapter and this story is finished.**


	12. Epilogue: The End of the Middle

_**Chloe**_

 **December 1st, 2014**

 **4:38 p.m.**

I sighed as I worked on the engine of my trunk. This shit was all gunked up again.

I'll be honest. I wasn't really focusing on the truck. Whenever I'm stressed, I blaze it, and then I come out to the truck. It just so happened I needed to work on the engine, change the oil, among other things.

I had been here for a good 10 or so minutes. Usually it wouldn't take me so long, but my mind is preoccupied with other thoughts.

About three weeks after the whole "Brooke Incident", not only did the news finally calm down, but the honeymoon period with me and Kyle ended. In other words, we had our first fight. It wasn't anything major. In fact, I barely remember what it was about. I'm pretty sure I started it though, like usual.

We got over it pretty quickly, but it was kind of a relief at the time to get that over with. We've have a couple minor fights then, but nothing as bad as the major fight in October.

I remember it was because his ex called while I was with him. He answered and they had this conversation. Naturally, I got pissed. That fight lasted the entire day. I'm lucky he's such a chill dude, unlike Rachel, or else it probably would've lasted weeks.

Usually, like in that fight, he'd be the first one to apologize, even if it wasn't his fault. He's always apologizing, which irritates me, flatters me, and amuses me at the same time. He's the ultimate peacemaker, which is the complete opposite of me.

Because of him, we rarely fight. He can be dumb sometimes. Okay, a lot of the time. But he's level-headed and rational while I'm hot-headed and emotional. I rarely see him angry, but the one or two times I did it genuinely scared me.

The reason I'm even mentioning this is because we're fighting right now. Well, more like, the other day when was here we argued.

I paused working on the truck to wipe of my hands and take a hit of my blunt. I slowly released the smoke into the air. I eyed my phone laying on the table. I secretly hoped it would light up with a notification for a text.

Internally, I felt ashamed. Yesterday's argument was completely my fault. Yesterday when he came over I asked to borrow money. Kyle asked me if I would look for a new job. I got pissed, unfortunately.

He wasn't asking in a mean way, but I took it completely out of proportion. Eventually, it escalated to the point where he just walked away and went home, and I felt guilty ever since.

I stewed for a while, but it came to the point I realized that he was right. If we were in it together, I had to stop using his money. He had gotten a job a little after the fiasco and has been responsible for all our dates. The most I chip in is the occasional hang out or plans with our friends.

After I got stoned, I came to the conclusion I should really apologize to him. Although I did need to work on the truck, I knew I was really procrastinating. Admitting I was wrong is not my strongest suit.

Plus the fact we hadn't talked all day worried me.

It was time to swallow my pride. I sighed and grabbed my phone. I thought about texting him but I decided that this was a good enough an excuse to call him.

See, neither of us really like calling in general. We much prefer texting. But if it's something important or special cases we can call. I think this qualifies.

I stared for a second at my screensaver. It's a random selfie I took one day he was here. I really love that picture. I hope this call doesn't lead to a bigger fight.

After two rings, he picked up. "Hey."

"Hey," I answered. My voice was thick with insecurity. "What's up?"

"Just about to hang with Warren and Jamie. What's wrong?"

I sighed. "I need to apologize. I'm, uh, sorry for yesterday."

He was quiet. I don't think he expected this.

"I shouldn't have blown up on you like that," I rubbed the back of my neck with my right hand. "You're right. I'll look for a job tomorrow, cool?"

"Yeah, it's cool. Thanks for calling me."

I felt a little anxious. Maybe he didn't mean too, but it sounded like he was brushing me off. "Still like me?"

"Of course," I could hear his smile through the phone. "I'm just surprised is all. I know it took a lot for you to call me like this, Chloe. I appreciate it."

"Well, I appreciate you. I want you to know that."

"I know. I was actually getting kinda worried because we hadn't talked all day."

I smiled. "To be honest, I was too. I know we usually don't call if it's important but-"

"It's important to me, Chloe. Thank you. Oh, I gotta go. They just got here. I'll text you, okay?'

I felt a little disappointed. I liked hearing his voice. Maybe I can see him tomorrow. "Sure, but you wanna come job hunting with me tomorrow?"

He laughed. "I'm sure you can use the help."

I chuckled. "Oh, fuck you."

"I know you want to. Anyway, I do have to go. I'll text you about tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds good." Don't go.

"See ya!"

"I lov-"

The line disconnected before I could finish my sentance. Was I just about to tell him I love him?

Maybe I just need another hit.

As I put my phone down, David burst through the door, a phone of his own in his hand.

"Chloe, get the car!"

"Whoa," I shouted. I put my hands in the air defensively. "What's the big deal?"

"It's Joyce. Her water just broke!"

* * *

15 minutes later, several texts to friends and Kyle, and a near anxiety attack, we arrived at the hospital. Mom is in her room. They're only letting doctors and David in to see her and I'm nervous as all hell.

* * *

Several hours later, sympathetic words from everyone, telling Max I won since I got a sibling first, and possibly a nap, a nurse woke me up to tell me that he's here. Finally, I was able to see Mom and meet baby AJ.

As I walked in, alone, Mom gave me a tired smile while David gave me one of his own. Slowly, I approached Mom.

In her arms was the tiniest human being I ever had the privilege of seeing. His little eyes were shut tight.

"Chloe," Mom began. "Meet your baby brother: Adam Jackson William Madsen."

"Hi," I said meekly to the little person. He looked so fragile. Like if I touch him he'll shatter into a million pieces.

Mom chuckled. "Don't be so shy. You can hold him if you like."

Gingerly, Mom showed me how to carry the tiny thing in my hands. Instantly, I felt a sort of love I've never felt before. I was going to do everything in my power to make this horrible world a great place for him. He will never feel the loneliness I felt. I'm always going to be here for you, AJ.

 _ **Kyle**_

 **February 16th, 2015**

 **1:03 p.m.**

Today is my 18th birthday. I spent most of it this morning with my mom, but then around noon Chloe picked me up in her truck. We had lunch at the Two Whales with Joyce serving us. It was great, as usual. Chloe was very animated today. Apparently, has an entire thing planned where we mostly chill. I can handle some chill.

We were nearly at my dorm. She had this huge smile on her face. I have a feeling she's grinning very mischievously.

It was cold. I hated that my birthday was in winter. Even still, I was happy.

I could tell she was too. Her blue-green eyes were alight with impish joy. She wore a white t-shirt with a black anarchy symbol under a leather jacket, ripped jeans and a black beanie. She looked mesmerizing, gorgeous, _hot._

I had been fighting it for the last few days, but there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I was in love with her. She isn't perfect, by any means, but that's what makes her perfect. She is brash, she is bold, she is everything I'm not.

But then she is everything I am. What I like. She cares deeply, more than she ever would admit. She never sympathizes, she empathizes. Sure, she can get stuck on herself, but she's the most fiercly independent, fiercly loyal person I know.

I could go on, but you get the idea.

"So," she broke my reverie. "I got you not one, not two-"

"Not four?"

"But three!" she exclaimed. She had this wide, adorable smile. I really wanted to pull her in for a kiss, but she was driving. "The first I already sent you."

"What do you mean?"

"Check your phone."

I gave her a questioning look. But she shook her head with a grin. She knows by now that whenever I'm in a group of people I place my phone on vibrate. She must have sent me a message while she talked to her mom.

With curiosity blooming, I checked my messages. Apparently, she sent me a video message.

The video showed Chloe (I assume) sneakily recording Victoria opening her locker. When she did, dozens of ballons filled with paint and, dog piss? burst onto her clothes. I could hear Chloe trying to keep her laughter in check while Victoria ran off in the other direction whilst spewing curses.

"That was you!" I laughed from the sheer absurdity.

"Yeah," she replied. Suddenly she was serious. She leaned with her left elbow on the window while she drove with her right hand. "I heard her bragging about getting Nathan and his friends to beat you up back in like September. As soon as I found out I promised I'd get revenge for you. I've been saving that video for months."

"This is great!" It was great. It was honestly funny. I felt grateful to her. "This was wayyy to dangerous though. If anyone found out, you could've been expelled."

"I know. But it was worth the risk."

"From the video, it looks like it. Thanks, Chloe."

"Anything for you."

If there was a time to tell her how I really felt, it was probably now. Still, I hesitated. What if she didn't feel the same way? God, that would be awkward.

Instead, I changed the subject. "So what else did you get me?" I couldn't help but sound a little eager.

She started smiling again. "The third one is a secret. The second one is here in the truck."

I offered her an inquisitive glare, but she just shrugged. Shaking my head at the absurdity of it all, I opened her glove compartment to find a tiny box wrapped in green paper.

"Did you seriously wrap this?"

She scoffed. "You really think I have the patience for that shit? I guilt tripped Max into wrapping it for me."

That made sense. I knew Max and our other friends felt bad they couldn't come over and celebrate.

"What are you waiting for? Open it already!"

I faked a sigh of consternation before turning to the box. Quickly, I shed the paper hiding the present.

"Oh, wow. Just what I wanted. A box."

She punched me lightly in the shoulder. "Open it, douchebag."

I opened it to reveal a necklace. It was a tiny silver compass with a tiny black band looped through it. I cautiously slipped it over my head. The compass fell lightly under my collarbone.

"I love it. A compass though?"

"I'm not good enough at sentimental bullshit. I just thought it looked cool for you. Come up with something. A reason for it."

"It will let me always find my way to you?"

She shook her head. "Way too cheesy."

"Will always let me find my way home?"

"Still hella cheesy, but acceptable."

Moments later, we parked at my dorm. I had been trying to get her to spill what my third gift was, but she wasn't giving it up.

"The most I'll tell you," she said as we climbed the steps to my dorm, "is that it's in here."

"Alright," I put my hand on the door handle to open it, but Chloe stepped in front of me.

"Nope." The mischievous grin was back to plaster her face. "Not yet. You wait out here."

I feigned annoyance, but I let her slip inside. I tried to sneak a peak inside, but she barely opened the door wide enough for me to even manage a glance inside.

"How long do I wait out here?"

She didn't answer.

I sat outside in the hallway. I played some games on my phone and ignored the guys strolling in and out of the hall. After some time, I sighed in annoyance. This time it was genuine. Almost half an hour had passed. You really can't blame me for being impatient.

I stood and put my hand on the door handle. "You better have it ready, because I'm tired of waiting."

I opened the door slowly. The only change I could see was Chloe sitting on her knees on my bed. I couldn't help but notice her clothes were strewn all over the floor. The only article of clothing I could see Chloe wearing is my football jersey. She stretched the jersey down teasingly over her closed thighs. I'd say she looked good in the number 12.

She smirked evilly, seductively. "Took ya long enough."

With a smirk of my own, I walked towards her.

* * *

When we finally calmed down, we laid on my bed. We were completely nude under the covers, her head on my left shoulder and her left leg over my waist. I held her close and breathed her in.

With her left hand, she gently moved the pad of her thumb over my right eyebrow.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

"My eyebrow?"

"No, dumbass. The scar."

"I've been told that you dig the scar."

"I 'dig' you in general, dude. I just can't get used to it. Every time I see it, I can't help but think that it's my fault."

"It's not your fault. I chose to dive in front of that knife."

"I know but-"

"Chloe," I shifted my position to face her. Our faces were close enough that I could see every detail of her face. "I would do it again and again."

She sighed. "I know."

We stared into each other's eyes.

"I-"

"I-"

We chuckled. She put her hand delicately on my face. I put my hand gently on the small of her back and pulled her closer.

"You go first."

"You go first."

We both sighed. "It's your birthday. You go."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically, but I smiled. "I love you, Chloe."

"What a coincidence!" she exclaimed.

I cocked an eyebrow semi-anxiously, semi-curiously.

"I love you, Kyle."

She wrapped her arm over my neck and pulled me on top of her into a kiss.

Needless to say, we were both happy for a round two.

* * *

Several hours later, Chloe insisted we drive to Steph's. Don't worry, we're fully clothed now.

"Tell me why we're going to Steph's again?"

"We're just playing some D&D with her, Sam and possibly Mikey. Especially since I ruined it last time."

"Sounds like fun. Please don't blow up on me again."

"I make no promise. I break no promise." We pulled to a stop on the shoulder. I noticed that there were several cars parked on the shoulder as well, but I just assumed that the neighbors were having a party. Certainly looked like it.

"But if it makes you feel better, I do love you."

I kissed her briefly. "I already feel better."

We climbed out of the car and walked side by side to Steph's house. Chloe aggressively knocked on the door.

I raised my eyebrows sarcastically. "You finally master the art of knocking?"

She scoffed and opened the door. "As if. You ready for a show?"

"What do you me-?"

"Surprise!"

A motherfreakin surprise party.

 _ **Chloe**_

 **April 18th, 2015**

 **8:12 p.m.**

Prom.

I always hated the idea. I always thought it was a lame excuse for kids to play dress up and grind on each other. A complete waste of time. Kyle shared the same sentiment mostly, but we agreed to go only because it was our only year we had to experience it. And as much as I hate to wear a dress, Kyle has never seen me in one. I'm going to blow him away. Figuratively.

It literally took us forever to find a dress. Who knew shopping for a dress was so hard, even if I had Max and Sam to help me. Eventually, we picked out a nice blue dress. Thankfully it wasn't a too expensive one. It's hella dumb how expensive some of those dresses are.

I tried not to be so cliché, but obviously my mom wanted to get pictures. Then we had to swing by and let Kyle's mom get pictures.

His mom and I have gotten on much better footing. She may not have the best liking of me, but she understands that we make each other happy, and that's what counts.

We took all the pictures. He especially looked good in his tux. It was a regular black tuxedo with a blue dress shirt (that matched my dress), and a black bowtie. I could see he was wearing the necklace I gave him for his birthday. I loved seeing him wear it.

I absolutely refused to get a limo. I'm not going to pay for a fancy crap car to take us to a dance. Kyle seemed to agree. After the photo shoots, we left to go to the dinner.

We had dinner with all our friends. Steph and Samantha looked good together. Max and Warren are always happy with each other. Jamie and Stella saw stars in each other's eyes as usual. Even Mikey had someone. Well, that someone was his brother Drew. Even Dakota had her own date on her arm.

Drew was polite enough. He had history with almost all of us except Max and Kyle. He was thankfully a little more mature since he was in high school. He mostly just talked to Kyle about football while I tuned them out, ate, and took selfies with Max.

Now, we're here. The thumping music, the sweaty teenagers, my boyfriend's arm around my shoulders, our friends all around us.

I felt happy. It's been over a year since Rachel cheated on me. Although I've been teetering on the edge of admitting it for months, tonight, on the most unlikely circumstances, I can admit I felt happy.

As great as it's been, it's also bittersweet. Who knows the next time all of us will be able to spend time together? All of us are going off to start our own little lives. Max is going back to Seattle. Steph is going off somewhere too.

Still, I want to enjoy this night.

The rest of the night went by like the blurring of images. Dances, kisses, grinding, all of it was there. Jamie and Stella left earlier than most with matching gleames in their eyes. Hopefully we don't interrupt that again. Warren accidentally fell on his face. Mikey may have found someone (not going to say who).

Eventually, events wound down to a slow dance. I had danced a shit ton. You should know by now how much I love to party. I'll admit it, I was a little buzzed too, but that's not important.

What? I'm 21 now.

Set to some song I didn't care to know, Kyle and I slowly turned in a small circle. His hands rested lightly on my hips while mine encircled his neck.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

I allowed myself a light smile. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks. I really tried to my best to appear gorgeous."

This time I chuckled. "Seriously, thank you. I know we both roll our eyes at the whole prom thing, but this whole night has been…"

"Magical?"

"I was going to say, 'amazing', Captain Cliché."

"What can I say? I have a talent to say the best stuff."

"Maybe if we were in a Nicholas Sparks novel."

I slid my hands from his neck to his chest. I seperated enough to let him know I was being genuine. "This has been one of the best nights of my life. And I have you to thank for it."

"It wasn't just me-"

"Stop being modest. You were the biggest reason this night has been so great."

"I'm glad you think so. I honestly thought you would hate tonight with a burning passion."

"Not when I'm with you."

He smirked. "Now who's being cheesy?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Make me."

I smirked. Then I shut him up with my lips.

 _ **Kyle**_

 **May 9th, 2015**

 **10:48 a.m.**

Graduation. The moment we've all been waiting so long for. A big part of me wishes that I was back home graduating with my childhood friends. I've still kept in touch with them since I left. Playing games online is almost like hanging out with them in real life.

In speaking of which, as the graduation ceremony carried on, I thought about my friends in Arcadia Bay. Sure, I was well enough aware that it's hard to keep up with friends once we all became adults, but I knew our group of friends is too close to fade away.

I knew this much. Samantha is going off to a college nearby. I don't exactly know her major but I believe it's in journalism.

Steph is going to the same college. Both her and Sam are going to share an apartment leased by her aunt and uncle. She's studying graphic design. Her and Mikey have talked about starting their own video game design company. She wants to rival Naughty Dog or even Nintendo.

Stella is still going to the same college. Jamie is staying at Blackwell as a 5th year senior. More photography for him. I guess Mr. Jefferson wants him to be an apprentice. I don't know if he's accepted or not.

After a lot of talk, Max decided to go back to Seattle to submit some photos for a contest over the summer. Successful or not, she'll enroll in the same college Warren and Stella are staying.

Warren, for obvious reasons, doesn't want to stay in the same dorm. Whether he and Max want to move in together or he changes his dorm room is anyone's guess.

Dakota is morbid at best. But, she has said that she's looking into taking cosmotology classes. For her sake, I hope it works out.

Then, us. Chloe considered going to college. But she decided against it because tuition is "hella expensive." Plus, she'd have to get tons of loans. Fuck that (in her words). Instead, she wants to try tattooing again. Maybe even make her own art.

She already has another job at the dollar store. She plans on working the two jobs over the summer.

As for me, I plan on attending Scot University on a football scholarship. Apparently they liked me as a kicker enough to earn me the scholarship. I'm studying music with a minor in history. Maybe I'll be a producer of some sort. Who knows? Thankfully, it's only 20 minutes from Arcadia Bay. But Chloe and I plan on moving together over the summer.

After Mikey's valedictorian speech, graduation was over. 4 years of my life and one crazy year is completely past me. I met some friends for life, I made some enemies, I got a wicked scar, I almost died, and I fell in love. What more can I ask for?

After the ceremony, I chatted with friends. I hugged my mom and visited some other former classmates. Then Chloe and I joined hands and walked off into the proverbial sunset.


End file.
